


Nejlepší vyhrává (original: Best of Three by SilentAuror)

by SlashPrincess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashPrincess/pseuds/SlashPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Český překlad povídky Best of Three (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1229038) od autorky SilentAuror. </p>
<p>Děkuji za skvělou betu Miamam. </p>
<p>Povídka je také zveřejněna na https://johnlockpositive.wordpress.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nejlepší vyhrává (original: Best of Three by SilentAuror)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229038) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



„Chceš se mnou mít sex,“ oznámí mu Sherlock jednoho dne. 

Je to poprvé, kdy jeden z nich během uplynulé hodiny promluvil, a říct, že je John vylekaný, je extrémně slabé slovo. Zakucká se svým odpoledním čajem a začne intenzivně kašlat. Když se může znovu nadechnout, Sherlock na něj stále zamyšleně hledí, ruce spojené pod bradou, čeká na jeho reakci. 

„Cože?“ žádá po něm John vysvětlení, je si vědom, že je od kašle v obličeji rudý jako rajče. „Prosím?“ 

Sherlock jeho reakcí není nijak zasažen. Aniž by se pohnul, řekne: „Je to dost zřejmé. Jen jsem s tebou chtěl sdílet svůj postřeh.“ Je až nesnesitelně klidný. 

John nezvládne víc, než na něj zírat, na jazyku tolik odpovědí, že je na okamžik kompletně neschopný vybrat jednu jedinou. Nakonec se rozhodne ne pro vztek ani pobouření, ale pouhé popření: „Ne, nechci.“ 

„Chceš,“ odporuje mu Sherlock. Mávne jednou rukou Johnovým směrem a potom to rozvede: „Nikdy to pravděpodobně nedáváš najevo, ale chceš. Je to prosté, přímo na očích. Myslíš si, že to úspěšně skrýváš, pokud si to občas otevřeně přiznáš – což se většinou nestává. V popírání jsi velmi dobrý. Popravdě, mohla by to být tvá nejlepší dovednost.“ 

Řekne to, jako by snad Johnovi složil kompliment. John se na vteřinu zamyslí, jestli je dobrý nápad vstát z křesla a jednu mu vrazit, ale udělat cokoli, co by jakkoli fyzicky zahrnovalo i Sherlocka, by ho jen utvrdilo v jeho argumentaci. Místo toho si odkašle, zaměří svou pozornost zpět na knihu, kterou se pokoušel číst, a velmi klidně odvětí: „Není to popírání. Prostě s tebou nechci mít sex. Nejsem gay. Což dobře víš.“ 

„Rozhodně to říkáš dost často,“ souhlasí s ním Sherlock, jako by na tom vůbec nezáleželo. „Jak říkám: popírání.“ 

John začíná být doopravdy naštvaný. Znovu knihu odloží stranou. 

„Nic nepopírám!“ řekne hlasitě. „Je to jen otázka toho, jestli vím, kdo jsem, a to vím. Vím, co se mi líbí.“ 

„Víš, co se ti líbilo doteď,“ opravuje ho Sherlock. „Ale přemýšlel jsi o tom. Vsadím se, že sis to představoval. Rozhodně sis to představoval.“ 

John cítí, jak se mu ohrnuje ret, a zírá do Sherlockovy tváře. „Je tohle jen nějaký nepovedený pokus, jak přijít na kloub tvé vlastní sexualitě, kterou se snažíš promítnout na mě?“ Je dopálený a není fér vytahovat Sherlockův vlastní nedostatek zkušeností, ke kterému se přiznal jednoho večera, kdy měli trochu moc vína k večeři. Není pěkné takhle mu to hodit do tváře, ale John začíná být nevrlý a Sherlock se očividně pokouší začít hádku, pokouší jeho výbušnou povahu. „Protože,“ pokračuje, „já z nás dvou jsem ten, kdo opravdu měl sex – spoustu sexu – a rozhodně vím, co mám rád.“ 

Sherlock si ho dlouhou chvíli prohlíží, patrně nevzrušený Johnovou jízlivou poznámkou o jeho vlastní sexualitě, až nakonec odpoví: „Nicméně, chceš se mnou mít sex. Líbím se ti. To je fakt, Johne. Můžeš to popírat a jsem si jistý, že v tom budeš pokračovat. Dlouho jsem si tím nebyl zcela jistý.“ 

Johnovi stále přijde těžké uvěřit, že spolu vedou tuhle neuvěřitelně směšnou diskuzi. 

„Ale teď už jsi, co?“

„Ano,“ informuje ho Sherlock klidně. „Docela jistý. Jen jsem s tebou chtěl sdílet své poznatky, pokud vezmu v úvahu, že jsi jejich předmětem.“ 

John se snaží nemračit. Čím víc bude reagovat, tím provinileji se bude v Sherlockových očích chovat, zatímco je jen pořádně nasraný. 

„Aha, tak díky,“ řekne stroze a vrátí se ke knize. „Nejsem gay.“ 

„Nikdy jsem neřekl, že jsi.“ Sherlockův pohled je stále na něm, přímý, bez mrkání a rozčiluje ho. Občas dokáže být takový kretén a zjevně si právě našel nový způsob, jak Johna vytáčet. Čím víc pozornosti mu John bude věnovat, tím víc si ještě zavaří. Zírání pokračuje dalších zhruba deset minut a John ho rezolutně ignoruje, když se Sherlock zase ozve: „Kdybys byl svolný k experimentu, tak bych se s tebou klidně vsadil,“ nabízí, jako by mu tím prokazoval laskavost. 

John otočí list. Takže teď se ho Sherlock rozhodl provokovat. Skvělé. 

„Ne, díky,“ řekne suše. „Je to od tebe velmi milé. Pozorné. Ale jsem v pohodě.“ 

„Přemýšlíš o tom,“ řekne Sherlock, stále ho pečlivě pozoruje. 

„Už mi vážně začínáš lízt na nervy,“ řekne John, odmítá se setkat s jeho pohledem. Už ani nevidí na slova, která jsou natištěná na listu papíru. 

„Nemyslím to zle.“

„Fajn, tak už to můžeš přestat ‚nemyslet zle‘. Nejsem gay. Nelíbíš se mi. Nic ve zlém.“ John otočí další stranu, kterou nepřečetl. 

„Ani to nečteš,“ řekne Sherlock klidně. „Momentálně už jen přemýšlíš nad naším rozhovorem. Já se ti líbím. Všechno, co děláš, to jen potvrzuje.“ 

Johnovi se začíná chtít řvát. Zavře svou knihu a odloží ji na stolek vedle sebe a vzhlédne k Sherlockovi. „Stejně si teď všechno, co udělám, vyložíš podle svého. Pokud se napiju čaje, budeš mít za to, že to souvisí s orální fixací. Pokud se budu pokoušet dál číst, bude to jen pokus o vyhýbání se tématu. Pokud se zvednu a odejdu, řekneš, že jdu pryč, protože je mi nepříjemné o tom mluvit a chci se od tebe držet dál.“ 

„Ne,“ řekne Sherlock klidně, zřejmě ho nic z toho nerozhodilo, „pravděpodobně bych usoudil, že sis šel vyhonit.“ 

John hlasitě vydechne. „Zmínil jsem se už někdy, jak nesnesitelně otravnej blbec umíš být?“ 

„Ano.“ Odpoví Sherlock bez výrazu. „Ve čtvrtek. Červi v čaji.“ 

„Fajn, tak to říkám znova,“ řekne John úsečně a přemýšlí, jak sakra uniknout z téhle konverzace. 

Sherlock nakloní hlavu na stranu. „Jak moc jsi si jistý?“ 

John zvedne obočí. „Extrémně,“ řekne bez zaváhání. 

„Vůbec žádné nejasnosti?“ Sherlock zní zvědavě, ne zklamaně. 

„Absolutně žádné.“ John si přehodí nohu přes nohu a ruce položí do klína. Sherlock to nepochybně uvidí jako pokus jak skrýt, že ho vzrušuje, což se nikdy nestane. Je zcela schopný pochopit to jako uzavřený postoj, což je přesně to, co se děje. 

Sherlockovy oči se rozzáří. „Potom by ti, předpokládám, nevadilo si na to vsadit.“

Johnovo obočí znovu vyletí vzhůru. 

„Nevsázím se.“ Alespoň ne od určité doby na univerzitě. Poučil se. 

„Ne pro peníze,“ ujišťuje ho Sherlock. „Chci jen tvé slovo. Tvou reputaci.“ 

„Mou reputaci?“ zopakuje John. „Kdo by o tom věděl? A jak to kvantifikuješ?“ 

„Nikdo by o tom nevěděl,“ řekne Sherlock chvatně. „Jenom ty a já. A jak to kvantifikovat? Řekněme, pokud budeš souhlasit s tím, že mě necháš, abych se pokusil ti dokázat, že se pleteš, dobrovolně se zúčastníš experimentu. Tvé slovo týkající se tvé záliby ve mně je to, co je v sázce. Nic víc, nic míň.“ 

John to zvažuje. „A pokud nebudu souhlasit?“ 

Záře zesílí. „Potom usoudím, že se zdráháš, protože víš, že mám pravdu a nechceš, abych to zjistil.“ 

John si chce hlasitě povzdychnout a stěžovat si na své ne/štěstí, že bydlí s nejhorším nejlepším přítelem na světě, ale moc dobře ví, že to není pravda. Po všem tom chaosu o minulých Vánocích a rozvodu, který přišel o tři měsíce později, nebyl Sherlock v jeho životě ničím menším než pevným bodem, kterého se mohl držet. Navzdory červům v čaji a vysoce iritujícím výzvám. Navíc neprohraje. Není gay a není to nic, kvůli čemu by si měl dělat starosti. Vůbec. Popravdě, když o tom tak přemýšlí, spíš se těší na to, až Sherlockovi dokáže, že se pro jednou zmýlil. 

„Dobře,“ řekne nakonec. „Ať je po tvém.“ 

Záře v Sherlockových očích se rozrůstá až do dravého úsměvu. 

„Výborně,“ řekne. Natáhne k němu paži. „Ruku na to,“ přikáže. 

John se na něj zadívá. „K čemu přesně se zavazuju?“ 

„Obávám se, že to ti nemohu prozradit,“ řekne Sherlock vesele. „Zavazuješ se k tomu být subjektem mých dokazovacích metod.“ 

„Půjde o fyzický kontakt?“ zeptá se John se silnou nedůvěrou. 

„Ano,“ řekne Sherlock jednoduše. „Ze začátku ne, ale později zcela jistě. Pokud můžeš dokázat, že jsi po třech experimentech prokazatelně lhostejný k sexu se mnou, připustím, že máš pravdu.“ 

„A nikdy už se o tomhle svém dojmu nezmíníš,“ dodá John. Sherlock zaváhá. „Sherlocku.“ Je to úsečné, dominantní. 

„Dohodnuto,“ řekne Sherlock. Potřesou si rukama. 

John je z ničeho nic neklidný. „Začínáme… dnes?“ 

Jeho obavy jsou každopádně neopodstatněné. 

„Ne,“ řekne Sherlock, znovu své ruce spojí dohromady. „Potřebuju si to nejdřív promyslet.“ Johnovi se skoro uleví, ale potom Sherlock pokračuje: „Zítra večer. Začneme po večeři.“ 

„Skvělé,“ řekne John. V duchu přemýšlí nad tím, do čeho se to, do háje, vrhl, ale není nic, čeho by se měl obávat. Bude to vážně zábava, dokázat Sherlockovi, že se mýlí, především v tomhle. Je si jistý sám sebou. Možná to pro Sherlocka bude v určitém směru terapeutické. John si je velmi jistý svou sexualitou i tím, jak se cítí vůči ostatním lidem, a nebojí se, že Sherlockovo provokování nějak vyvrátí to, co si o sobě posledních třicet devět let myslel. Není se čeho bát. Jako by se nic nestalo, dopije svůj čaj a zvedne se z křesla s knihou v ruce. „Jdu do postele.“ 

Sherlock se na něj podívá, jako by už zapomněl, že jsou stále ve stejném pokoji. 

„Oh,“ vydechne. „Dobrou noc.“ 

„Dobrou noc.“ John odnese svůj hrnek do kuchyně a vyjde nahoru. Navzdory všem ujištěním, ví, že to bude velmi divné. Jen Sherlock by udělal něco takového. A jenom on by s tím mohl souhlasit, přizná si sklesle, zatímco jde nahoru po schodech do své ložnice. 

***

Sherlock ho nechává na pokoji až do tři čtvrtě na devět následujícího večera. A právě ve chvíli, kdy John začíná být neklidný a přemýšlí, jestli by se měl zeptat, jestli jejich sázka pořád platí, nebo ne, Sherlock se zvedne z pohovky a oznámí mu, že jde k sobě a John se k němu může za patnáct minut připojit. 

John polkne a sleduje Sherlocka, jak se vzdaluje, zřejmě mu netrhá žíly, že mu John neodpověděl. Dveře do ložnice zůstanou trochu pootevřené a John na moment uvažuje, co asi jeho oči spatří, až vstoupí dovnitř. Psychicky se na to připravoval celý den. Nemá obavy, že mu Sherlock najednou přijde sexuálně přitažlivý, ale těla jsou těla. Pokud ho Sherlock bude určitými způsoby dráždit, mohl by na ně, přestože k tomu nemá sklony, nepředvídatelně fyzicky reagovat. Před večeří se důkladně osprchoval, jelikož předpokládá, že ho Sherlock donutí sundat si všechno oblečení, aby ho mohl lépe pozorovat. Pokud to bude možné, John velice doufá, že zůstane po celou dobu naprosto povadlý, a má připravených několik svých podmínek, které chce Sherlockovi předložit před tím, než to celé začne. Nechce nic víc, než dokázat, že se v něm Sherlock absolutně mýlí. Stráví celých třináct minut tím, že se připravuje na všechno, co se může stát, a dvě minuty vyplachováním úst, i když nepředpokládá, že je bude jakkoli používat. Jen aby bylo všechno v pohodě. Potom narovná ramena a zlehka zaklepe na Sherlockovy dveře. 

„Pojď dál,“ zavolá Sherlock a John otevře dveře. 

Napůl očekával, že Sherlock narychlo smontuje nějaký zádržný systém, který bude viset ze stropu, nebo alespoň zahlédne pouta, ledabyle pohozená na jeho posteli. John je překvapený, když nic z toho nevidí. Sherlock ani není svlečený – pouze si rozepl jeden vrchní knoflíček na své temně vínové košili a je jako obvykle bosý. Svou postel odsunul až k protější zdi, takže se v místnosti otevřelo mnoho volného prostoru, ale nic není jinak než běžně. John se rozhlíží kolem a je rozhodnutý, že se nebude cítit nepříjemně. Smyslem tohoto experimentu je udělat všechno tak hloupé a všední, jak jen to půjde. Uleví se mu, že se Sherlock nepokouší o nic směšného s hudbou nebo osvětlením nebo čímkoli jiným, i když tahle místnost nikdy nebyla tak zalitá světlem jako teď. Lampa na nočním stolku je rozsvícená, stejně jako ta na Sherlockově komodě – lampy, které obvykle používá. Venku je tma, takže osvětlení je příjemné, ale nijak záměrně. Sherlock sedí na kraji postele, sleduje ho. John spojí ruce za zády a čeká. 

„Tak,“ řekne. 

Sherlock ještě chvilku čeká a potom se zvedne a jde pomalu k němu, příliš blízko, jako obvykle, ale John už se s Sherlockem dávno přestal snažit o zachování alespoň kousku osobního prostoru. Uvolní se a vědomě se rozhodne to přijmout, rozhodne se, že mu nevadí, když je u něj Sherlock takhle blízko. Všechno je to nakonec jen hra. 

„Tak,“ řekne Sherlock v odpověď. „Musíme si stanovit parametry.“ 

„Ano, to musíme,“ souhlasí John. 

„Myslím, že časový limit je fér,“ řekne Sherlock. „Rozhodl jsem se být mírný: jedna hodina, dnes, zítra a pozítří. Pokud během posledního večera usoudíme, že mnou prokazatelně nejsi zaujatý, vyhráváš.“ 

„To zní fér,“ řekne John, díky relativně krátkému časovému rozpětí se cítí o poznání uvolněněji. Jistě se během tří hodinových sezení dokáže kontrolovat, ať už si Sherlock vymyslí cokoli. „Také mám jednu podmínku.“ 

„Vážně?“ Sherlock zvedne obočí. „Tak si ji poslechneme.“ 

„Můžeš se mě dotýkat, kdekoli chceš, kromě mého penisu,“ řekne John pevným hlasem. „Jinak si dělej, co chceš, ale sahání na můj penis se nepočítá. Reagovat na jakýkoli dotyk je jen biologická odezva. Není to spolehlivý ukazatel specifické sexuální touhy.“ 

Sherlock to zvažuje. „Jen pokud mě o to nepožádáš,“ souhlasí s ním po chvíli zamyšlení. 

John se zamračí. „Cože?“

„Nebudu se dotýkat tvého penisu, pokud mě o to nepožádáš,“ řekne Sherlock. „Nechejme tuhle možnost otevřenou.“ 

„Sherlocku, nebudu tě žádat, aby ses ho dotýkal,“ řekne John naštvaně. „Ujasněme si to hned teď. Nechám tě provést tvůj hloupý experiment, abys dokázal mou pravdu, a to, že nejsem gay, a nezměníš to ani ty. Nebudu tě o to žádat.“ 

„Takhle jedině s tím budu souhlasit,“ řekne Sherlock plynule, zcela ignoruje Johnův odpor. „Žádné sahání na tvůj penis, pokud o to nepožádáš.“ 

John si zhluboka povzdychne. „Fajn. Klidně. Ale nebudu tě žádat.“ 

Tohle Sherlock ignoruje taky. „Nějaké další podmínky nebo zákazy?“ 

John o tom hodně přemýšlel, ale je si docela jistý, že dokáže zvládnout cokoli jiného, o co se Sherlock pokusí, aniž by fyzicky reagoval. 

„Ne,“ řekne. „Předpokládám, že ti asi musím dát trochu prostoru.“ 

Sherlock k němu natáhne ruku, aby si znovu potřásli. „Potom jsme dohodnuti,“ řekne. 

John ruku přijme, stále ostražitý, ale souhlasil, takže co. „Dělej, co musíš, ” řekne nadneseně. 

Zatímco Sherlock stále drží jeho dlaň, přiblíží se k Johnovi ještě víc a se rty těsně u jeho ucha řekne: „Mám v úmyslu udělat vše, co umím,“ opraví ho, hlas najednou hlubší a svůdnější, než kdy John tušil, že může být. 

Ten efekt je poněkud překvapivý, ale připomene si, že je to prostě Sherlock, prokristapána, a soustředí se. „Dobře,“ řekne. „Tak jak to chceš provést?“ 

Sherlock poodstoupí o pět kroků vzad a změří si ho pohledem. „Sundej si košili. A ponožky.“ 

John je lehce zaskočen mírností jeho požadavku – napůl očekával, že ho Sherlock donutí svléct se hned od začátku a bude se ho dotýkat, ale takhle je to jednodušší. Odstraní požadované svršky, pokouší se necítit hloupě, jak si rozepíná košili, jako by se pokoušel o velmi krotkou striptýzovou show. Rozhlédne se kolem a položí svou košili a ponožky na křeslo vedle Sherlockova šatníku, potom se vrátí na své původní místo uprostřed prázdné místnosti a narovná se v zádech. 

Sherlock se ani nehne, stojí pět stop od něj. Jednu ruku překříženou na prsou, druhou si podepírá hlavu. Nic neříká, ani nejde blíž, ale jeho oči si začnou prohlížet plochu Johnova hrudníku, pomalu a velmi pečlivě. 

Po chvilce začne Johna obcházet, stále v dost velké vzdálenosti; zkoumá ho, jeho oči hltají víc, než kolik by John považoval za zajímavé. John se pokouší necítit rozpačitě, zatímco Sherlock stojí za ním, cítí, jak jeho ostříží oči mapují jeho kůži. 

Není mu to nijak příjemné. Skoro si přeje, aby Sherlock promluvil, řekl mu, co vidí, ale Sherlock je tichý. Konečně se vrátí do Johnova zorného úhlu. Jeho oči zalétnou k jizvě na Johnově rameni. Jde blíž, naprosto soustředěný na tu ránu a stojí u něj tak blízko, že se jí skoro dotkne obličejem. John shlédne dolů, ale Sherlockův obličej je skrytý za kšticí černých vlasů. Ve chvíli, kdy se ho chce zeptat, co to dělá, ucítí, jak se jeho kůže dotkne něco teplého a vlhkého, a téměř vyjekne. Ovládne se, ale nedokáže odvrátit prudký nádech. 

Sherlock olizuje jeho jizvu. 

Olizuje je možná příliš silné slovo; Sherlock se jí dotýká svým jazykem. Na chvíli se stáhne, ale potom to udělá znovu, znovu, opakuje své doteky, jakoby se Johnova chuť pokaždé měnila. Tak tohle rozhodně je divné. John se více méně s úspěchem pokouší necítit nesvůj. Sherlock po chvilce přestane a znovu se vzdálí. Jeho pohled je teď na středu Johnovy hrudi. Na jeho tváři se objeví nepatrný úsměv, lehce samolibý. John se chce zeptat, co vidí, co ho přimělo, takhle se tvářit, ale rozhodne se to neudělat. Všechno, co musí po zbývající hodinu dělat, je nereagovat. To zvládne. Je to jako pohov, pozice, ve které někdy musel setrvávat celé hodiny. V tom byl vždycky velmi dobrý. 

Sherlock k němu natáhne ruku a položí jeden prst, ukazováček, na Johnovu levou bradavku. Přímo na ni, bez varování. John se přinutí zůstat v klidu, ale je tím trochu překvapený. Sherlockův palec se připojí k jeho ukazováku a potom Sherlock velmi něžně, možná až příliš něžně, jeho bradavku promne. 

„Hmm,“ řekne a opět ustoupí. Obejde Johna, takže stojí znovu za ním, tentokrát ale mnohem blíž. Johna nejdřív na zádech polechtají Sherlockovy vlasy a potom ucítí jeho jazyk na své lopatce. 

Opět, zajímavá volba. Není to něco, co by očekával, ale tohle je přece Sherlock, připomene si John už po sté. Pro něj je naprosto typické, že všechno dělá co nejzvláštněji. Celý tenhle předpoklad je směšný, ale stejně. Jazyk z jeho zad zmizí a on vycítí, že se Sherlock odtáhl. 

„Svlékni si kalhoty,“ řekne Sherlock. „A spodní prádlo.“ 

Dobře. Věci se začnou pohybovat směrem k divnějšímu území. John si sundá kalhoty a spodky a Sherlock si je od něj vezme, aniž by se John stihl pohnout. Jsou složeny a uloženy na židli vedle jeho košile a potom je Sherlock zase za ním. John doslova cítí jeho pohled na své kůži, pálí jako sluneční paprsky, cítí, jak putuje dolů na jeho stehna a lýtka, a na dlouhou chvíli se zastaví na jeho zadku. 

Materiál Sherlockova oblečení tiše zašustí, jak si Sherlock pomalu klekne za Johna a, k Johnově opětovnému překvapení, vydechne proti jeho levému kolenu. Ve stejnou chvíli Sherlockovy prsty pohladí obě jeho lýtka, pevně, špičky prstů tiskne do jeho pevných svalů, cítí jejich obrys, probírá se jeho řídkým ochlupením. Johnovy nohy nikdy nebyly vyloženě chlupaté, za což se v mládí dost styděl. Ale teď mu to nijak nevadí. 

Sherlock se zastaví na jeho kolenou, ruce se přesunou dopředu a zase dozadu, jak zkoumají jeho podkolenní jamky. John si zkousne ret a snaží se nesmát. Nikdy nezažil, že by dospělý člověk jeho tělo prozkoumával takovýmto způsobem. Jako by to bylo první (živé) nahé tělo, které kdy Sherlock viděl, ale samozřejmě, o tom to celé je. Už dlouho Sherlocka podezíral, že by mohl být gay. Když ho ani Irene Adlerová nepřesvědčila, aby kopal za domácí tým, a pokud vezme v úvahu Sherlockovo nedávné přiznání, co se týče nedostatku jeho sexuálních zkušeností, John může pouze hádat, že je buď kompletní asexuál, nebo gay. Dlouhou dobu se domníval, že je asexuál, ale John si byl poměrně jistý, že v těch zvláštních očích čas od času zahlédl náznaky zájmu, i když vždycky jen krátce. John si v soukromí své hlavy pomyslí, že je docela zajímavé, že Sherlock z ničeho nic obvinil Johna z toho, že je zaujatý, když je velmi pravděpodobné, že pravdou je přímý opak. Tedy; musí být, ne snad? Pokud se vezme v úvahu, že John právě stojí nahý v Sherlockově ložnici, zatímco Sherlock zkoumá patrně každý pór jeho nohou? Ta sázka je pravděpodobně jen zástěrka, aby mohl bezpečně experimentovat. John je člověk, kterému Sherlock věří.

Sherlock se teď zhluboka nadechuje, zatímco je zezadu přitisklý k Johnovým stehnům. Je to docela zajímavé. Tedy, divné. Tohle pro Sherlocka může udělat, nechat ho vyřešit svou vlastní otázku sexuality. Bezpečně ji zkoumat. John o nic nepřijde a Sherlock to ze sebe může dostat. Může se rozhodnout, jestli je to něco, čemu by se rád věnoval s jiným mužem, pro něhož sex se Sherlockem Holmesem bude určitě zcela jedinečná zkušenost. Mezitím si John užije uspokojení z toho, že Sherlockovi dokázal, že se mýlil, zatímco pro něj dělal něco, co by pro něj nikdo jiný nikdy neudělal. Tohle je velmi daleko za hranicemi přátelství, ale je to taky výzva a John hodlá vyhrát. 

Sherlock se patrně rozhodne, že už má dost Johnových nohou, nebo alespoň jejich zadní části. Stále je za Johnem, ale zvedá se na nohy. Něco se zezadu dotkne Johnova krku – Sherlockův nos? Ano, Sherlock se zhluboka nadechuje, nos vražený ve vlasech na Johnově krku. Je to příliš pomalé, příliš něžné, aby se to dalo nazvat čicháním. Udělá to znovu a znovu, vdechuje jakoukoli vůni, kterou tam našel. John ucítí kmitnutí jazyka, které ho téměř donutí nervózně se zasmát, a potom se na jeho ramenou objeví Sherlockovy velké ruce a mezi ně se do napjatých svalů zaboří jeho palce. „Johne,“ řekne, zlomí to ticho v nesouhlasném mručení, „jsi příšerně ztuhlý. Myslel jsem, že ti to nevadí.“ 

„Nevadí,“ řekne John po pravdě. „Vždycky mám trochu napjatá ramena.“ 

„Neměl bys do práce nosit ten směšný batoh,“ spílá mu Sherlock, rukama začne mnout jeho svaly. „A měl by ses nechat namasírovat.“ 

„No, můžeš s tím začít, jestli chceš,“ řekne John, i když to není potřeba; Sherlock už se do toho dávno pustil a jde mu to docela dobře. Svaly na Johnových ramenou a krku jsou vždycky tak nějak napnuté a tohle mu nakonec dělá vážně dobře. Sherlock má pravdu, měl by si občas zajít na masáž, ale nikdy se k tomu opravdu nedostane. Zavře oči a uvolní se. 

Mezitím Sherlock stále vdechuje jeho vůni. Teď jsou to Johnovy vlasy, ke kterým čichá, zatímco jeho ruce zpracovávají Johnovy napjaté svaly. Sherlockův nos je přitisknutý k Johnovým vlasům, k místu za jeho levým uchem, a teď se jeho jazyk dotkne kůže za jeho ušním lalůčkem. John si nemůže pomoct a otřese se. Sherlock se toho ihned chytí. 

„Co se děje?“ zeptá se. 

„Nic,“ řekne John kapku defenzivním tónem. „Lechtalo to.“ 

„Ah,“ řekne Sherlock, i když zní maličko potěšeně, do háje s ním. „Myslel jsem, že je ti možná trochu zima.“ 

John se zamračí, ale nic jiného neřekne. Ta masáž je velmi příjemná, uvolňuje ho a pomáhá mu zapomenout – tak trochu – že je právě ve velmi zvláštní situaci. Je nahý jako v den, kdy se narodil, zatímco jeho zcela oblečený, naprosto šílený spolubydlící mu masíruje ramena a záda. Vždyť je to jedno. Cítí se dobře. Se Sherlockovou znalostí anatomie by tahle masáž prakticky mohla být považována za klinickou. Když se Johnova ramena uvolní, Sherlock se k němu přitiskne blíž a vklouzne prsty do jeho vlasů a začne masírovat jeho zátylek a temeno. Ooh. Sakra. John byl vždycky na tyhle masáže dost citlivý. Tohle je rozhodně příjemné, až nebezpečně, ale prostě si znovu opakuje, že je to jen Sherlock. Kdyby to byla atraktivní žena, nebylo by pochyb o jeho úmyslech, ale je to Sherlock. Divný, tragicky nezkušený, mužský Sherlock. 

Pomalu se pod jeho prsty začíná roztápět jako máslo, ale nemůže se přimět, aby se kvůli tomu znepokojoval. 

„Zakloň hlavu tak, abys ji měl na mém levém rameni,“ nařídí mu Sherlock po chvilce. Když to John udělá, Sherlock se nahne dopředu přes Johnovo pravé rameno a olízne jeho ohryzek. Je to překvapivě… zajímavé. John se zhluboka nadechne a pokusí se soustředit. Sherlock to udělá znovu, rukama vklouzne pod jeho paže, prsty stiskne jeho tvrdé bradavky (kdy se stalo tohle?).

Ta kombinace je velice intenzivní, a do háje, Johnovi po zádech sklouzne mrazivá vlna vzrušení, jako kapky potu. Soustřeď se, říká sám sobě a doufá, trochu zoufale, že Sherlock zůstane za ním a nepodívá se dolů, dokud John nepřiměje počátky své slibné erekce zase zmizet. Znovu si opakuje, že jsou to věci, které byly pro tuhle příležitost naplánovány, připomíná si, že je to jen fyzická reakce na to, že se ho někdo dotýká a nemá to nic společného se Sherlockem. 

Sherlockovy dlaně se teď začnou toulat po jeho hrudi, občas lehce, až se John třese, občas pevně, ale vždycky se vrací zpět k jeho bradavkám a hrají si s nimi. Sakra. To vážně zjistil, jak citlivé jsou jen z toho, že se na ně díval? Opravdu to, jak moc se to Johnovi líbí, vydedukoval jen z toho, že na něj zíral? Sherlock teď líbá jeho hrdlo, rty krouží kolem jeho pulsující tepny. Jeho tělo je za Johnem napnuté, drahá látka jeho oblečení se otírá o Johnova záda a zadek. Prakticky Johna objímá, ústa přitisknutá k jeho krku, ruce volně putují po Johnově nahém těle. 

Pokud by byl s ženou, otočil by hlavu k ní a konečně ji pořádně políbil, ale žádná žena s ním nikdy takhle nebyla, netyčila se nad ním a neobklopovala ho tak, jako Sherlockovo vysoké tělo. Není pochyb, že jsou to mužské ruce, ač jsou křehké a útlé. John si připomíná všechny věci, které Sherlocka dělají mužem, a nedovoluje si myslet na to, jak by se ve stejné situaci cítil s ženou, protože by ho to rozhodně vzrušilo a teď si nemůže v žádném případě dovolit být vzrušený. (Až na to, že je, trochu. Nemůže si pomoct; je to jen fyzická reakce.)

Sherlock se od něj bez varování vzdálí. John je šokovaný, jak neuspokojivé to ve skutečnosti je. Ne, ne neuspokojivé; překvapivé. Právě přemýšlel, co asi Sherlock udělá jako další. „Co to děláš?“ zeptá se, Sherlock stále stojí za ním. 

„Jen okamžik,“ řekne Sherlock, což mu nic nenapoví. Slyší šustění látky a zvuk rozepínajícího se zipu (John při tom ucítí záblesk očekávání – tedy, nepříjemného očekávání) a potom je Sherlock zpátky, vrací se do stejné pozice. 

Až na to, že je tentokrát téměř nahý, svlečený až do spodního prádla. 

A tvrdý. 

Johnovým mozkem rezonuje šokované ticho. Tohle je zcela určitě věc, kterou nikdy dřív nezažil: ten pocit vypracovaných, rozhodně mužských paží, které mapují jeho hruď, široká a stejně tak mužská ústa znovu zkoumající jeho hrdlo a extrémně mužská vyboulenina tvrdého penisu, která ho šťouchá do zad. Přítomnost jeho erekce značí, jak blízko k němu tentokrát Sherlock je, ne že by to byla zrovna nějaká útěcha, vzhledem k tomu ostatnímu, co se právě dělo. A John si nemůže pomoct: je to jako soucitná reakce, když víte, že je váš kamarád vzrušený. Nemůže nijak ovlivnit to, že má… soucitnou erekci. Ano, přesně tohle to je. Není to kvůli Sherlockovi, je to mnohem víc se Sherlockem. 

Sherlock, aniž by se od něj na milimetr vzdálil, zaboří nos do místa za Johnovým, tentokrát pravým, uchem a ochutnává tam jeho kůži svým jazykem, rty obemknou jeho ušní lalůček, zatímco se ruce rozběhnou po jeho zádech a bez varování stisknou jeho zadek. A jako blesk z čistého nebe, John už není jen zaujatý, i když nerad, ale je tvrdý jako kámen. Jeho penis stojí ve stodesetistupňovém úhlu, rudý a zduřelý a ano, trochu vlhký. Má pocit, že asi umře z toho, jak trapně se cítí. Zhluboka se nadechne a snaží se nesvírat stehenní svaly, které jsou tisknuty Sherlockovými dlaněmi – Sherlock, mezitím, stále saje jeho ušní lalůček. John si uvědomí, že se celý chvěje, což je věc, která Sherlockově pozornosti zcela určitě neunikne. 

„Ko – kolik je hodin?“ vyhrkne, sám na sebe naštvaný, že koktá. 

Sherlock na chvilku přestane a řekne: „Uběhlo třicet dva minut.“ 

Do háje, proč prostě neřekne jen čas, proč prostě nemůže odpovědět na Johnovu jednoduchou otázku? Jen se poddal téhle hře, ale stejně; tohle není o Sherlockovi. Je to o tom, že někdo sahá na jeho tělo. Nezáleží na tom, kdo to je, cítil by se stejně dobře, i kdyby to byl kdokoli jiný. Sherlock se k němu natiskne blíž, otře se svou erekcí, ukrytou pod tenkou látkou, o horní oblinu Johnovy zadnice a John se otřese. A co je kurva tohle? Jen soucitná erekce, samozřejmě, ale ze všech nevhodných okamžiků se jeho empatie musí projevit zrovna takhle konkrétně. Sherlock sjede rukou k Johnovým bokům, prsty zabrousí nebezpečně nízko, mapují linie vedoucí k Johnovu trapně vztyčenému penisu. Neporušuje jeho pravidla, ještě ne, ale budí dojem, že se k tomu chystá. Jeho prsty ho sevřou a přitáhne Johna za boky ke svému klínu, jeho hlava se ohne dopředu. Ten pocit Sherlockových zubů zarývajících se do jeho krku a ramene je překvapivý a v ten moment, velmi nevítaný. (I když jeho penis by tvrdil přesný opak.) Tedy, kdo by to byl řekl; patrně mu nevadí, když se na něj jde trochu hrubě. Což bude v budoucnu velmi užitečná informace. John pevně semkne oční víčka a pokusí se zapomenout, že se to děje. 

Sherlock znovu zkousne citlivou kůži na jeho krku a John, aniž by chtěl, hlasitě zanadává. Z jeho penisu teď v pravidelných intervalech odkapává preejakulát, což je vážně ponižující. Zvedne hlavu z Sherlockova ramene, potřebuje sám sebe trochu ochránit od toho podrobného zkoumání a Sherlock neprotestuje. Místo toho se přesune o několik centimetrů doleva a položí svou dlaň na střed Johnovy hrudi, jako by se ho snažil přikovat na místě a přitisknout blíž k sobě. Jeho pravá ruka putuje z Johnova pravého boku na úžinu mezi jeho půlkami a John najednou začne být trochu nervózní. „Johne,“ vydechne Sherlock do jeho ucha, díky čemuž se znovu zachvěje a tiše kleje, „zkoušel jsi někdy…?“

„Zkoušel jsem někdy co?“ vyhrkne John, snaží se nesténat. 

„Dotýkáš se sám sebe na těchto místech?“ zeptá se Sherlock, hlas hluboký a sametový a nezní ani trochu nejistě, do háje. Jeho prostředníček se usídlí mezi Johnovými půlkami. „Když se uspokojuješ – děláš to někdy?“ 

(Jak má na tohle sakra odpovědět?) Předpokládá, že může být upřímný. 

„Někdy,“ přizná neochotně. „Sem tam.“ 

„To mě nepřekvapuje,“ řekne Sherlock, hlas stále velmi hluboký. „Říká se, že stimulace prostaty je… extrémně uspokojující.“ 

John ztěžka polkne. „Sherlocku… nechystáš se… že ne…“ nemůže se přinutit dokončit otázku. Tuhle podmínku si ale nestanovil. 

Ale Sherlock ho okamžitě ujišťuje: „Ne,“ řekne. „Nechystám se do tebe strkat své prsty.“ 

Johnovi se uleví, ale taky přemýšlí o tom, co jiného Sherlock na zbylých dvacet minut plánuje, a jak dlouho mu bude trvat, než bude moct utéct do bezpečí své ložnice, najít cokoli bezpečného, co si bude moci představovat, a užije si to nejdelší a nejtvrdší vyhonění v životě. Tohle je naprosto směšné. Musí to být nervózní reakce z toho, že se jej někdo dotýká tak divnými způsoby, nějak propojená se soucitnou reakcí k Sherlockovu fyzickému stavu nebo… tak něco. John se pokouší nasměrovat svou mysl k těmto myšlenkám, zatímco jedna Sherlockova ruka pevně tiskne jeho levou bradavku a druhá ho hladí po zadku, horké tělo přitisknuté k Johnovu, a popravdě to moc nefunguje. John je tak nadržený, že skoro nemůže dýchat, a dech se mu neustále zadrhává v plicích. Cítí, jak je jeho penis stále vlhčí. Na podlaze budou kapičky jeho preejakulátu, a až ho Sherlock najde, pravděpodobně ho bude zkoumat pod mikroskopem, možná ho dokonce ochutná. (Oh, bože, přestaň!) John stiskne víčka ještě pevněji a slibuje si, že už přestane myslet. Jeho mozek je oficiálně v tom bodě, kdy nic není bezpečné, všechno je stimulem a nedokáže to ovládnout. 

Je si jen částečně vědom toho, že ho Sherlock postrkuje ke zdi. 

„Opři se,“ nařizuje mu, a John natáhne předloktí a zaboří do nich svůj hořící obličej. Další věc, kterou ucítí, je Sherlockova nahá noha, která se dotkne jeho pravého lýtka. „Roztáhni nohy.“ 

(Proboha.) „Sherlocku-!“ John slyší tu téměř-paniku ve svém hlase. „Co to dě-“ 

„Uvolni se,“ řekne Sherlock, zatímco se k němu tiskne, takže se jeho rty dotýkají Johnova ucha, když mluví. „Ne to, co si myslíš.“ Hladí rukama jeho boky, znovu promne jeho zadek, prsty se zarývají hluboko, a ve svém momentálním stavu John musí polknout hlasité zasténání, které se dere ven z jeho hrdla. Na spodní části zad ucítí Sherlockův horký dech; Sherlock je, zdá se, opět na kolenou, roztahuje jeho půlky, a John má jen okamžik na to, aby zastavil paniku, která se rozlévá jeho tělem předtím, než je Sherlockův obličej právě tam do hajzlu kristova noho a jeho jazyk zajede přímo do Johnova zadku, přímo do jeho díry. 

Johnova ústa vydají vzdech, který zní spíše jako poloviční výkřik, kompletně divný, neidentifikovatelný zvuk, který na tisíc procent nemohl nijak ovlivnit. Chce říct Sherlockovo jméno, říct něco jako Co to do háje zelenýho DĚLÁŠ, ale místo se příšerně bojí, že by z něj vyšlo něco, co by znělo jako Proboha udělej to znovu, OKAMŽITĚ, takže se soustředí na to, aby jeho pusa zůstala zavřená, zatímco do něj Sherlockův jazyk znovu proniká. Pocity z toho, co Sherlock dělá, nemají absolutně žádné právo být tak úžasné. Do háje s jeho tělem a do háje se Sherlockem, DO HÁJE. Po tomhle Sherlocka naprosto určitě zabije – nebo možná ne, pokud to udělá znovu. 

Udělá to znovu, a tentokrát se John ovládne a nereaguje nahlas, i když jeho dech je dost výmluvný sám o sobě. Nepravidelně lapá po dechu, soustředí se jen na to, aby nesténal. Tohle je tak neuvěřitelně zvrhlé – Sherlockův jazyk se do něj zabodává, proniká do něj, jeho rty zcela beze studu sají jeho zadek, a John by se cítil mnohem jistěji, kdyby se osprchoval ještě pečlivěji, ale momentálně na to v jeho hlavě nezbyl vůbec žádný prostor, protože všechno okupuje jen myšlenka na to, jak úžasně dokonalé to je. Je to naprosto nefér. Je to ještě horší, než kdyby si před něj Sherlock prostě klekl a vykouřil ho, ale on dodržel Johnova pravidla. Ta myšlenka, že by Sherlock měl sahat na jeho penis – tedy, těžko může popřít, jak skvělá jsou jeho ústa na Johnově zadku a těžko může předstírat, že kdyby ho právě někdo honil, kdokoli, tak by ho prostě dovedl k orgasmu. Ale John se začíná bát, že to ani nebude třeba – už je na půl cesty k tomu, aby se udělal, ačkoli jeho penis zůstal naprosto nedotčený. Sherlockova ústa jsou nemilosrdná, nějak děsivě smyslná (to v sobě tuhle temnou stránku sebe sama držel celou tu dobu?). John si nemůže pomoct, ale to, že nevěděl, že tento aspekt v Sherlockovi vůbec existoval dřív, než k experimentu přistoupil, je víc než nefér. 

Jeho stehna se třesou. Sherlock jazykem projede celou délku štěrbiny jeho zadku, nahoru a zase dolů, jazykem zlehounka zavadí o jeho koule, než znovu zmizí uvnitř. John ve stabilním rytmu tiše sténá a každým coulem svého těla se pokouší neudělat; až na to, že jeho proradné tělo dělá přesný opak. Zoufale chce sáhnout dolů a dotknout se sám sebe, ale to nemůže dopustit. Pokud se jeho penisu nemůže dotýkat Sherlock, on nemůže stejně tak. Bylo by to jako přiznat porážku. 

Sherlockovy ruce se dotýkají každé části jeho těla, na kterou dosáhnou, s výjimkou té zakázané, ale v téhle situaci na tom sotva záleží. John cítí, jak se mu v očích hromadí slzy frustrace a stékají na jeho paže. Začíná okusovat kůži na svém předloktí a trochu se bojí, že by ji mohl prokousnout, pokud nebude opatrný. Celé jeho tělo se chvěje, jak ho Sherlock neustále napadá a posílá vstříc rostoucímu potěšení. Nebude schopný to zastavit. Orgasmus si propracovává cestu jeho tělem a každým okamžikem v něm exploduje; balancuje na jeho hraně – Sherlock do něj svým jazykem zajíždí tak hluboko, jak jen je to možné, a John prohrává. Jeho pták sebou škubne a v několika silných výstřicích se udělá na Sherlockovu zeď, což je oplzlé, ale John to nedokáže zastavit, dokud je Sherlockův jazyk uvnitř něj. Pomalu se oddaluje, jazyk mizí a John, mnohem víc než ponížený, naposledy vystříkne. Když je konečně po všem, Sherlock ho pustí a odtáhne svůj obličej. Když promluví, zdá se, že je to pro něj obtížné: „Padesát tři minut,“ oznámí zadýchaně. „Ehm – myslím, že to můžeme považovat za hodinu. Téměř.“ 

John se na něj nemůže ani podívat. Ráno hodlá popřít, že se něco z tohohle vůbec stalo. Mezitím, potřebuje okamžitě opustit tuhle místnost a jít k sobě nahoru a dopřát si přísný rozhovor se sebou a svým neposlušným tělem. 

„Okay,“ řekne, pořád zní, jako by sténal, jeho tělo pod náporem orgasmu sotva ještě funguje. 

„Nedělej si s tím starosti,“ dodá Sherlock, s náznakem smíchu. „Nejlepší vyhrává.“ 

„Jasně,“ řekne John, žalostně zahanbený. Bez dalšího slova posbírá své oblečení, aby se konečně dostal pryč z téhle proklaté místnosti a na Sherlocka se ani nepodívá. 

Později si uvědomí, že po celou dobu se před něj Sherlock vůbec nepostavil, ani se na něj přímo nepodíval, dokonce ani na jeho penis. 

 

***

Tu noc se příliš nevyspí. Po hodině, kdy se snaží nemyslet a nepřemýšlet nad tím, co se stalo, John konečně odpadne, jen aby se o pár hodin později vzbudil. Nedokáže si vzpomenout, o čem se mu zdálo, ale jeho penis je tvrdý jako skála a John raději nechce vědět proč. Zhluboka vydechne a pokouší se to ignorovat, ale je příliš tvrdý. Bude mnohem jednodušší prostě se s tím vypořádat, ale trochu se teď bojí svých myšlenek. Kdyby se mohl soustředit na něco jiného… Sevře kolem svého penisu pěst a pokouší se do detailu si vybavit mimořádně půvabná prsa, které asi před týdnem zahlédnul v jednom pornu. Miluje prsa a vždycky je používal jako duševní racionalizaci faktu, že by si nikdy nemohl být ani trošku nejistý ve svých preferencích. Ví, co se mu líbí, sakra. Jak se jeho ruka pohybuje, nemůže si pomoct, když se jeho myšlenky opět zatoulají k věcem, které se včera odehrály v Sherlockově ložnici. Nebylo to o Sherlockovi, do háje – kdyby kdokoli na světě, ať už muž nebo žena, provedl s jeho tělem to, co včera Sherlock, reagoval by úplně stejně. 

Tahle myšlenka ho nesmírně uklidňuje. Není gay. Neskrývá v sobě žádné zalíbení pro Sherlocka, které doteď potlačoval. Sherlocka má doopravdy rád, jsou nejlepší přátelé. Nic v sobě nepotlačuje. Sherlock k dnešnímu dni přetočil jeho život, a to doslova, už dvakrát vzhůru nohama a John ho za to miluje. Ale ne takhle. Ne takhle, pomyslí si, jeho ruka zrychluje. Kam zmizely ty kozy? Vraťte je zpátky. Tady, díky. Uvažuje, jestli Sherlock taky přemýšlí nad ženskými ňadry, když se honí. Ne, pravděpodobně přemýšlí nad zadky. Nebo o jejich osahávání a masírování tak, jako to dělal Johnovi, o tom, jak zaboří obličej mezi dvě pevné půlky a strčí svůj jazyk do té těsné díry – 

Johna překvapí jeho vlastní zavzdychání, když se udělá do své dlaně. Kurva, kurva, křičí v duchu, ztěžka dýchá, jak se vzpamatovává z orgasmu. Byla to jen náhoda: udělal se, zatímco přemýšlel nad tím, co s ním včera Sherlock provedl. Ani neví, jak to má nazvat. Nevěděl, že je to něco, co lidi dělají. (Proč by nad tím taky přemýšlel? Je heterosexuál, sakra!) John zavře oči a na jednu ostudnou nanosekundu si přizná, že ať už je heterosexuál, nebo ne, byla to ta nejlepší věc, co se mu stala. 

A bylo by to stejné, kdyby to udělal kdokoli jiný: to je všechno. Bude to muset Sherlockovi vysvětlit, že – že, jakkoli se to jmenuje (vylízat někomu zadek? Až na to, že „vylízat“ se ani neblíží tomu, jak by to popsal, není to vůbec přesné vysvětlení – ošukat někoho jazykem? Oh Bože) – žádným způsobem neurčuje specifickou přitažlivost k mužům, ať už obecně nebo konkrétně k Sherlockovi. Jen se se Sherlockem bude muset na chvilku posadit – tedy, než bude večer – a vysvětlit mu to. Vysvětlit mu, že to nebylo fér, nebyl to správně zvolený test. Přesně tohle udělá. 

John se s rukou stále vraženou mezi nohama otočí na druhý bok a znovu usne. 

*** 

Je sobota, takže si John přispí, a když konečně schází ze schodů, napůl doufá, že bude Sherlock něco provádět venku, ale takové štěstí nemá; Sherlock sedí u kuchyňského stolu a zírá na něco do mikroskopu. John se rozhodne předstírat, že je všechno v naprostém pořádku, a namíří si to přímo k varné konvici a hned potom do sprchy. Už přesně ví, jak dlouho se může sprchovat, než voda vře, ať už je konvice plná nebo ne. Léta zkušeností a odříkání. Obvykle si o víkendech dává na čas, ale nechce, aby si Sherlock myslel, že se honí, takže se osprchuje jen velmi rychle, osuší se a pevně kolem sebe obmotá župan, než se vrátí do kuchyně. Už byl před Sherlockem jen v županu a v ničem jiném snad stokrát. Takže teď nemá žádný smysl chovat se kvůli tomu přecitlivěle jen proto, že mu včera do zadku strkal jazyk. (Přestaň hned teď. Dobrý bože.) Voda právě vře, takže John ztěžka polkne a jde si udělat čaj. Vytáhne ven šálek a zasekne se. 

„Čaj?“ zeptá se Sherlocka. 

„Jistě,“ řekne Sherlock bez špetky pozornosti, tím tónem hlasu, kterým Johnovi sděluje, že ho absolutně neposlouchá, jenže dneska má John pocit, že to Sherlock předstírá. Ohlédne se přes rameno, ale Sherlock doopravdy zírá do mikroskopu. Hmm. Tak možná ne. Není si jistý. Uvaří Irish Breakfaest a vezme konvičku a dva hrnky čaje ke stolu. Když se čaj vylouhuje, nalije sobě a Sherlockovi šálek. 

„Sherlocku.“ 

„Hmm?“ Stále ten zasněný, nepřítomný zvuk. 

„Včerejší večer,“ řekne John zostra, žádá si jeho plnou pozornost. 

A pomáhá to. Sherlock vzhlédne, zvedne obočí. Jeho obličej vypadá, jako by se pokoušel vypadat nevinně, ale není to moc přesvědčivé. „Ano?“ 

„To nebylo moc fér,“ řekne John. Na tuhle konverzaci je asi dost brzo, ale už to chce mít za sebou. 

Sherlock na něj zamrká. „Neporušil jsem tvou podmínku.“ 

„Ne,“ řekne John, pokouší se nenaštvat, „tohle bylo fér, jen chci říct, že tohle nemůžeš použít jako ukazatel jakékoli mé přitažlivosti k mužům obecně, nebo tedy k tobě, pokud budeme konkrétní. Já – mé tělo by takhle reagovalo na kohokoli. Nebylo to kvůli tobě.“ 

Sherlockův spodní ret se na moment zúží, tiskne se k tomu vrchnímu, díky čemuž Sherlock vypadá jako zatvrzelé dítě, ale potom jen strnule kývne a shlédne dolů na svůj čaj. Přisune ho k sobě, ale nezvedne ho. 

„Dobře,“ řekne konečně, stejně strnule. „Budu o tom přemýšlet, až budu zvažovat plány pro dnešní večer.“ 

Takže si nemyslí, že John jejich sázku stoprocentně prohrál. (Dobře.) John zvedne svůj šálek a upije. Nechce Sherlockovi nijak ublížit, ale pokud vezme v úvahu, jak moc na něj Sherlock tlačí, John nemá moc možností, jak tomu učinit přítrž. 

„Jedl jsi?“ zeptá se, potřebuje mluvit o něčem jiném. 

„Ne.“ 

„Na čem pracuješ?“ Sherlock dělá, co umí, aby se vyhnul konverzaci, ale John je neústupný. 

Dostane z něj jen nepatrné pokrčení ramen. „Je to experiment.“ 

„To mě vůbec nenapadlo,“ řekne John suše. „Myslel jsem, že bys to mohl trochu rozvést.“ 

Sherlock neodpoví, prostě bez dalšího pohybu civí do mikroskopu, světlo, které z něj září, mění barvu jeho očí do modrozelena. 

„Chceš jít na snídani?“ John s ním stále neskončil. 

Další napůl pokrčení ramen. „Nemám moc hlad.“ 

„Aha,“ řekne John, nuceně v dobrém rozpoložení. „‚Nemám moc hlad‘ znamená obvykle ‚mám trochu hlad‘. No tak pojď. Zajdeme do té kavárny na Marelybone High Street, do té, kde mají ty dobrý vejce benedikt. Jen se obleču a můžeme jít.“ 

John moc dobře ví, že snídaně je v Sherlockově válce proti jídlu stálou slabinou. Navíc Sherlock byl ten, kdo tohle konkrétní místo objevil; John si je taky moc dobře vědom toho, že Sherlock jde na snídani raději ven, než aby jedl doma. Vidí, jak se Sherlock láme, a navzdory rozčilujícím událostem včerejšího večera k němu cítí silnou vlnu náklonnosti. John se otočí na patě a jde se obléct, vnitřně uspokojený, když koutkem oka zahlédne, že Sherlock vyskočil ze židle a tiše vklouzl do svého kabátu. Má pocit, že jim tohle pomůže zase se cítit normálně. Sobotní brunch: perfektní. Na včerejšek si ani nevzpomene. 

*** 

Na dnešní večer si John připravil mnohem větší počet myšlenek, se kterými posílí svého vnitřního ducha, protože tentokrát už ví, že jazyk v jeho zadku je jedna z možností, na které by se měl psychicky připravit. Taky se rozhodl, že už o tom nikdy v životě nebude přemýšlet. Přesně za pět minut devět se Sherlock zvedne z pohovky (John má neutuchající pocit, že se Sherlock na zprávy stejně vůbec nedíval) a řekne: „Pět minut. Moje ložnice.“ 

Počká, až k němu John zvedne svůj pohled a přikývne, což John neudělá nijak ochotně, a potom zmizí na chodbě. John rychle proletí svůj seznam věcí, které si pro dnešek připravil, a několikrát se zhluboka nadechne, aby se uklidnil. Teď už je pozdě na to začít s jógou, tai chi nebo s něčím podobným. Bude se prostě muset spolehnout na svou vojenskou disciplínu. Vypne televizi a neochvějně vstoupí do Sherlockovy ložnice. 

Zavře za sebou dveře a postaví se na místo uprostřed místnosti, kde stál včera večer, snaží se nedívat na místo na Sherlockově zdi, kam včera vybouchnul jako bedna rachejtlí.

Sherlock sedí na kraji postele, jednu nohu přehozenou přes druhou, pozoruje ho s chladným zájmem. Zvedne svůj telefon, něco na něm zmáčkne a v tichosti ho otočí směrem k Johnovi, aby mu ukázal stopky. Když John přikývne, Sherlock se postaví a položí telefon na svůj šatník. 

„Přemýšlel jsem,“ řekne, otočí se tváří k Johnovi, obočí nadzvednutá, jak ho nezaujatě sleduje. „Dnes ráno jsi měl pravdu. Takže pro dnešek se ujistíme, že je tvá pozornost upřena konkrétně na mě, místo na tvé vlastní vjemy. Podmínky jsou stejné: Nebudu se dotýkat tvého penisu, pokud o to nepožádáš.“ Počká, až John přikývne na srozuměnou a znenadání mu nařídí: „Svlékni se. Všechno dolů.“

John polkne. Takže dneska se jde přímo na věc. Navzdory všemu je zvědavý, co Sherlock myslí tím, že se dnes zaměří na něj. (Řekne Johnovi, aby sahal on na něj?) Najednou si John se znepokojením uvědomí, že nikdy neřekl nic o odmítnutí sahat na Sherlockův penis. Přemýšlí, jestli je příliš pozdě, aby to přidal ke svým podmínkám, a rozhodne se, že pravděpodobně je, protože by Sherlock trval na tom, aby začali od znova se stejnými parametry. Konec konců, Sherlock je vědec. John si svlékne všechno, co má na sobě, a je si jistý alespoň svou čistotou, když už ničím jiným. Po včerejšku chtěl být připraven opravdu na cokoli, tudíž si dopřál další (extrémně důkladnou) sprchu, zatímco Sherlock vyzvedával čínu. Jeho tělo je takové, jaké je, ale je na něj zvyklý. Pokud si je něčím nejistý, je to jenom proto, že si je vědom Sherlockova podrobného zkoumání. (Z ničeho nic se přistihne, že přemýšlí nad tím, jestli se Sherlockovi líbí, a uvědomí si, že neví, jestli chce, aby tomu tak bylo.) Zatímco tahle otázka stále vězí v jeho hlavě, položí své spodní prádlo na hromádku s košilí a kalhotami (s ponožkami se neobtěžoval) a narovná se v zádech, aby čelil Sherlockovi, který se ani nepohnul a ani neodvrátil pohled.

Jeho oči přelétnou přes Johnův obličej, hrudník a břicho a zdá se, že se zastavily na jeho penisu. John si je znepokojivě vědom faktu, že se na něj Sherlock včera za celou dobu ani jednou nepodíval. Co si o něm myslí? Líbí se mu? Chce ho člověk, jako je Sherlock, sát hned, jakmile ho vidí? (Ne, špatný směr, okamžitě přestaň.) John si uvědomí, že nedýchá a snaží se to napravit. (Vážně zatahuje břicho? Proč? Snaží se snad na Sherlocka udělat dojem?) Zatne pěsti a snaží se soustředit na to, aby se uvolnil. 

Sherlock si odkašle a John si všimne, že se na jeho lících objevil náznak barvy, i když neví, jestli to není jen osvětlením. Není si jistý. Jeho oči se konečně vrátí k Johnově obličeji. 

„Chci, abys mě sledoval,“ řekne, jeho hlas je tichý a hluboký a jaksi fascinující. „To je vše, co musíš dělat. Prozatím. Sleduj mě.“ 

„Dobře,“ řekne John, trochu nejistý. 

„Nespouštěj ze mě oči,” řekne Sherlock, a John si až o několik hodin později vzpomene na okamžik, kdy od něj slyšel tu samou větu, a hrozí, že se zasměje, když ty dvě situace porovná. Pro teď jen přikývne a sleduje ho pohledem. Dlouhé prsty uvolní vrchní knoflíček na košili, jen ho prostrčí ven knoflíkovou dírkou. Sherlockovy oči zírají do Johnových. Druhý knoflík. Třetí. Je to pomalé, puntičkářské, a Sherlock Johna sleduje jako ostříž. Z jeho úst vyklouzne na malý okamžik jazyk, aby si olíznul spodní ret, a John ani neví, jestli je to jen část jeho připravené hry, nebo to Sherlock udělal nevědomky. Čtvrtý knoflík je rozepnutý. Sherlock stojí asi čtyři stopy od něj, jen tak daleko, aby John viděl celé jeho tělo. Není na tom nic směšného; pokud by se Sherlock pokoušel o nějakou lacinou strip show, na světě by nebylo nic vtipnějšího. Ale není to ani strojené, ani trapné: Sherlock si prostě rozepíná košili, bez spěchu, nikam se nežene, oči fixované na Johnových. John má pocit, že je ticho mezi nimi čím dál zřetelnější. Poslední knoflík je rozepnut a potom se Sherlock, aniž by přerušil jejich oční kontakt, přesune k manžetovým knoflíčkům. Když to dokončí, nechá si košili na sobě a jednou rukou vklouzne pod ni, aby si promnul levou bradavku. Jeho dech se zlehka zadrhne, ale John to zaslechne jen proto, že je ložnice tak tichá. 

John si uvědomí, že znovu zadržuje dech a donutí se vydechnout. Tohle je divné, sledovat Sherlocka, jak se dotýká sám sebe, zatímco na něj Sherlock bez mrknutí zírá. Je to jen bradavka. Nic extra. Faktem ale je, že si je až přespříliš vědom toho, co mu Sherlock řekl toho večera před několika měsíci. Že se Sherlock sám sebe se sexuálním záměrem nikdy před nikým nedotýkal. Takže je to mnohem víc než jen bradavka. Sherlock se sám sebe dotýká, zatímco ho při tom John sleduje. Sherlockovo obočí je trochu výš než obvykle a jeho ohryzek se pohne, jak polkne, buď vědomě, nebo nevědomě, napodobuje Johna. Teď zvedne svou druhou ruku a zamíří k druhé bradavce, paže se na jeho hrudi překříží, laská sám sebe stejně, jako to včera dělal jemu. Johnovy oči sledují tanec jeho rukou, ne jeho obličej, i když moc dobře ví, že Sherlock sleduje jeho. Po chvilce ze sebe Sherlock košili stáhne a pohodí ji k oblečení na židli, jako by to dělal už tisíckrát, nahota Sherlockovy hrudi zdůrazňuje přirozenou eleganci jeho pohybů, nedbalou koordinaci a – někdo to musí říct, i když nikdy ne nahlas – krásy. Každý to ví. Není to jen Johnův pohled na věc. John už je dost dospělý na to, aby byl schopen ocenit fyzickou krásu objektu nebo bytosti, ke které necítí žádnou sexuální touhu. Koně jsou krásní. Architektura je krásná. Západy slunce jsou krásné. Sherlock je krásný. A nechce ošukat ani jednu z vyjmenovaných věcí, díky moc. 

Sherlock se k němu o krok přiblíží. 

„Rozepni mi opasek,“ řekne, jeho hlas stále není o moc hlasitější než šepot a přesto to zní jako příkaz. Fajn. Opasek. To je v pohodě. Johnův pohled sjede k opasku, ale Sherlock mu nic nedaruje jen tak. „Dívej se mi do očí,“ řekne, John zaslechne tiché varování. „Pokud tam dole není něco, co se ti líbí.“ 

John vzhlédne, civí na něj, donucen rozepnout opasek, aniž by se na něj podíval. Tohle je horší, uvědomí si: zírat Sherlockovi do očí, zatímco ho aktivně svléká, se zdá být mnohem víc než jen výzva, spíš jako nezdařené svádění. Jeho prsty tápou, jak se pokouší najít to správné očko a sponu a vytáhnout ji z něj. Sherlock se nehýbe a John opasek rozepne, ale vzdálenost mezi nimi je… příliš malá, když to John udělá. Nejde o... přitažlivost, spíš velké napětí. John vytáhne opasek z jeho kalhot a hodí jej směrem k židli, aniž by jeho oči uhnuly od Sherlockových. 

„Dobře,“ řekne Sherlock tiše. Ustoupí zpět a bez zaváhání si začne svlékat kalhoty. Patrně je to vše, co má na sobě. Když John uvidí, že už pod nimi Sherlock nic nemá, musí opět polknout, najednou čelí Sherlockovi, který před ním stojí naprosto nahý. Nahý a s částečnou erekcí. (Oh bože.) John chce zavřít oči, ale ví, že by to Sherlock nedovolil, okamžitě by to označil jako taktiku vyhýbání. 

„Sleduj,“ přikazuje mu znovu a začne pohybovat rukou po svém penisu. 

Pokud dotyk na bradavku byl příliš zajímavý, tohle je rozhodně horší. Sherlock na sebe sahá beze spěchu, levá ruka mne jeho rostoucí erekci a klouže po ní, zatímco pravá se vrátí ke zbytku jeho těla – jeho hrudi, jeho svalnatému břichu, jeho krku, jeho obličeji. Jeho zadku. Přejede po vnitřní straně jeho stehen, potom se na jeho penisu objeví obě ruce, jedna sjede níž a zatahá za koule. Je to jako sledování porna, a fakt, že je to muž, na koho se John dívá, nedokáže zabránit, aby jeho tělo nereagovalo vůbec. Je to férové, pomyslí si: v pornu se člověk typicky ztotožňuje s jedním z účastníků. Pouze se ztotožňuje s Sherlockem. Je to opět jen erekce ze sympatie. Připadá si trochu trapně, protože nemá absolutně žádnou šanci skrýt ten fakt, že doopravdy tvrdne, zatímco sleduje Sherlockovu soukromou show. Skoro se mu chce mluvit, začít si povídat, jen aby prolomil to intenzivní ticho. Odkašle si a pokusí se o to, aby jeho hlas zněl neformálně. 

„Nevěděl jsem, že tohle děláš,“ řekne, skoro to vyjde, zní to téměř normálně. 

Sherlockovy oči, které se právě lehce přivřely, se otevřou a opět provrtávají díru do Johnovy lebky. 

„Dělám,“ řekne, hlas trochu napjatý, rozhodně vzrušený. „Někdy přemýšlím, jestli mě ve svém pokoji slyšíš.“ 

Více méně normální rozhovor pro dva muže, kteří spolu s jednou nebo dvěma delšími pauzami bydlí už roky, věc, kterou mohou říct jeden druhému, pokud je vztah dostatečně rozvinutý – a v jejich případě to tak rozhodně je – ale ten způsob, jakým to Sherlock říká, se Johnovi nelíbí. John znovu polkne a slyší v tom tu nevyřčenou narážku – znamená to, že Sherlock občas zaslechne jeho? Nemůže se zeptat, nechce to vědět. Tohle je jeho soukromí. Nechce o něm diskutovat. 

„Aha,“ řekne místo toho, snaží se vrátit do neutrální roviny.

Ale to mu Sherlock nedovolí. „Obvykle ležím v posteli,“ řekne. „Na zádech.“ 

„Fajn,“ řekne John, pokouší se nereagovat, ať už vnitřně, nebo navenek. Sherlockova ložnice je přímo pod tou Johnovou. Zírá Sherlock do stropu (nebo skrz něj), zatímco si představuje, jak John leží ve své vlastní posteli nad ním a dotýká se sám sebe? John cítí, jak jeho obličej hoří. (Přemýšlej o krevních testech, říká sám sobě. Nebo sterilizaci lékařského vybavení. Hloupé, nudné, nesexy věci. Placení složenek. Dýchej.)

„Ukážu ti to,“ řekne Sherlock a couvá k posteli, posadí se na ni, zatímco se jednou rukou stále honí. Zvedne svou levou nohu a opře ji o okraj matrace, takže John vidí jeho koule v celé své kráse, a Sherlock pokračuje. Jeho oči se znovu zavřou a polkne, celkem hlasitě vydechne. Jeho penis je teď plně vztyčený, nalitý a zrudlý vzrušením, na žaludu září vlhké kapičky a John musí znovu polknout, jak se mu v ústech nahromadily sliny. Sherlock se posune a lehne si na záda, jeho pravá noha visí z postele dolů, levá je stále ohnutá v koleni, aby měl John prvotřídní výhled na jeho pěst a v ní tvrdé péro. Velmi promyšlené, poznamená suše sám pro sebe. Sherlock zrychlí pohyby své ruky a začne pravidelně sténat. 

„Snažím se být potichu, když vím, že jsi doma,“ vzdychá. „Ale pokud nejsi, jsem většinou docela hlasitý. Někdy docela hodně. Někdy, i když jsi doma.“ 

Johnův penis stojí při sledování Sherlockova obscénního vystoupení v pozoru, ale nemůže od něj odtrhnout svůj zrak. Je to takové tabu, sledovat kohokoli, jak sám sebe uspokojuje, ženu nebo muže, a nemůže uvěřit tomu, že mu Sherlock dovolí tohle všechno vidět. (Nebude to pro něj trapné, pokud jejich sázku prohraje?) John se chce popadnout u kořene a potom setřít tu vlhkost, která prýští z jeho žaludu, ale Sherlock by si toho všiml. (Nebo ne? Začíná znít, jako by zapomněl, že je John stále na svém místě.) 

Ale to je samozřejmě léčka. Sherlock najednou přestane a opět se podívá na Johna. Červeň v jeho tvářích je stále zřetelnější. Zírá přímo na Johnovu bolestivou erekci a k Johnově úlevě ji nijak nekomentuje. 

„Někdy použiju i prsty,“ řekne, hlas zadýchaný a trochu ochraptělý. 

(Panebože.) John na moment zavře oči. Bude to Sherlock dělat před ním? 

„Otevři oči,“ ucedí Sherlock. Vyhoupne se na nohy a znovu se přiblíží k Johnovi, otevře jeden šuplík svého šatníku a vytáhne z něj malou lahvičku. Ukáže ji Johnovi. „Anální lubrikant,“ řekne, John nikdy nezažil, že by lékařský termín zněl tak chlípně. „Používáš ho, když to děláš?“ Jeho otázka je zastřená nevinnou zvědavostí, ale John slyší tu skrytou provokaci. 

Donutí se opětovat Sherlockův pohled, jen sekundu předtím, než znovu uhne. 

„Většinou jen, ehm, krém. Cokoli, co je při ruce.“ 

„Měl bys zkusit tohle,“ navrhne mu Sherlock, třese lahvičkou. „Je to velmi jemné. Pokud bys ho chtěl půjčit, dej mi vědět.“

„Díky,“ řekne John odměřeně. „Popřemýšlím o tom.“ 

Sherlock se krátce zasměje a podívá se dolů. „Nebo to můžeš zkusit teď hned, na sobě,“ řekne, otevřeně poukáže na očividné: Johnovu nepolevující a evidentní erekci. 

„Ne, díky,“ odsekne znovu John. „Jsem v pohodě.“ 

„Jsi impozantně tvrdý,“ řekne Sherlock. „Můžeš na sebe sahat. Je to v pořádku.“ 

„Řekl jsem, že jsem v pohodě,“ zopakuje John, skřípe zuby. (Samozřejmě to udělá, jakmile vypadne z tohohle zpropadenýho pokoje. Možná ani nedojde k sobě. Koupelna, možná. Další sprcha. Ale nikdo na něj nebude sahat. Ani o minutu dřív – to je pravidlo. A platí i pro Sherlocka.) 

Sherlock ignoruje svou vlastní erekci a klekne si. „Zahrnuje tvé pravidlo o nesahání i ústa?“ zeptá se, vzhlédne k Johnovi. 

„Samozřejmě!“ vyhrkne John, šokovaný. „Rozhodně na něj nemůžeš sahat pusou!“ 

Sherlock má jeho penis přímo před svýma očima a velmi dlouho ho pozoruje. 

„Škoda,“ řekne a pokračuje v zírání. „Je vážně pěkný,“ usoudí po chvilce. „Velký, ale ne příliš. Uspokojující šířka. Má příjemný vzhled. Jsem překvapený, že ses nikdy nezmínil o tom, jak máš hezký penis.“ Zatímco John přemýšlí, jak má sakra na tohle reagovat, Sherlock se k němu přisune blíž, nakloní hlavu a dýchne na vnitřní stranu jeho stehen. Je to příliš blízko jeho penisu, ale nedýchá přímo na něj, takže John nemá žádné opodstatnění pro stížnost. Sherlockův jazyk následuje jeho horký dech, potom John cítí jeho rty a zuby, které nemají žádné právo být tak příjemné. Sherlock to celé zopakuje i na jeho druhé noze a potom se vrátí zpět a udělá to znova. Jeho prsty zlehka hladí zadní část Johnových nohou, ale Sherlock se nikam nepohne, olizuje všechno, co leží mezi Johnovým rozkrokem a boky a zarývá nehty do jeho zadku. 

John je tak tvrdý, že by se teď mohl udělat Sherlockovi přímo do obličeje, pokud s tím brzo nepřestane. 

„Kolik je hodin?“ zeptá se zoufale, jen aby Sherlocka donutil na chvilku se od něj vzdálit, aby měl vteřinu na uklidnění. A opět, není to jeho vina, že je vzrušený, když Sherlock olizuje a okusuje dolní polovinu jeho těla, jen s výjimkou jeho penisu a jeho zadku, jelikož to mu John dnes ráno taky zatrhnul. 

Sherlock odpoví tím, že do úst vezme jednu z Johnových koulí a tvrdě ji vsaje.

John zasténá tak hlasitě, že to zní skoro jako výkřik. 

„Sherlocku!“ Odstrčí Sherlockovu hlavu. „Tohle je podvádění! Nemůžeš-“

Sherlock se odtáhne a sedne si na paty, tváří se překvapeně. „To není tvůj penis,“ řekne, jako by byl doopravdy zmatený, ale John ví, že to je blbost. 

Je vytočený. „Moc dobře víš, že ‚penis‘ zahrnuje i koule!“ 

Sherlock zvedne obočí. „Omlouvám se,“ je vše co řekne. 

„Navíc,“ vyštěkne John nevrle, „na mě znovu saháš. Myslel jsem, že se dnes zaměřujeme na tebe.“ 

„Ano, jistě,“ řekne Sherlock. „Stále máme dvacet tři minut.“

„Ani ses nepodíval,“ odvětí John. 

„Nepotřebuju se podívat.“ Sherlock pokrčí rameny, zvedne se na nohy a jde zkontrolovat telefon. Strčí ho Johnovi pod nos. „Vidíš?“ 

Měl pravdu, do háje. 

„Fajn,“ řekne John úsečně. 

Sherlock se na něj lišácky usměje. 

„Uvolni se, Johne,“ řekne žoviálně. „Mohl bych si myslet, že si to neužíváš, i když důkazy svědčí o pravém opaku.“ Jeho zrak znovu sjede k Johnovu rozkroku, takže se John chce zakrýt jako nadržený puberťák, ale nemá žádný smysl se skrývat, ne když je takhle tvrdý, na to je příliš pozdě. Kapičky potu a preejakulátu stékají dolů po jeho koulích; je vlhký a tvrdší než kámen a momentálně Sherlocka nenávidí. Sherlock mezitím ignoruje Johnovu nepohodu a vrátí se zpátky na postel, tubu s lubrikantem má znovu v ruce a klekne si na její okraj, zády k Johnovi. Jeho zadek je perfektní, do hajzlu. John ho několikrát pozoroval – víc, než si dokáže přiznat, vždycky si přál, aby jeho zadek vypadal alespoň vzdáleně jako Sherlockův. Tohle chlapi dělají, porovnávají svá těla, určují svou fyzickou dominanci. Je to zcela normální. A může se stát, že byste byli velmi šťastní, kdyby váš zadek vypadal právě jako Sherlockův. Dokonce i nahý vypadá bezchybně. Svalnatý, kulatý, pevný. Okay, zírá na něj. Čas přestat. Sherlock se na něj podívá přes rameno. 

„Chystám se vyprstit,“ oznámí mu. 

John si odkašle a pokouší se znít, jako by se ho to vůbec netýkalo. „Posluž si.“ 

„Tedy, pokud to pro mě nechceš udělat ty.“ Sherlock už se na něj nedívá, obrátí hlavu zpět, jak jeho prsty otevírají tu malou lahvičku v jeho rukou. Namaže si prsty lubrikantem a odhodí ho pryč. Johnovou hlavou probleskne představa, jak k němu přistoupí a udělá přesně to, co Sherlock chce, jen se sehnout a proniknout prsty do toho neprozkoumaného místa, nikým nenárokovaného teritoria, a okamžitě se vrátí zpět do reality. Když se teď na něj Sherlock nedívá, John ho nemusí sledovat, může odvrátit pohled a pokusit se znovu převzít kontrolu nad svým neovladatelným tělem a myslí. Ale potom Sherlock zasténá na celý pokoj a zvědavost přitáhne jeho zrak zpět. 

Musí znovu polknout; Sherlock má hluboko v sobě už dva prsty a kroutí s nimi, jeho záda se prohýbají a hlasitě vydechuje nosem. Pohyb jeho druhé paže signalizuje, že se opět honí, v pravidelném, stálém tempu, a moc dobře ví, jak tím Johna pomalu ubíjí, protože John je zoufalý, že nemůže sám na sebe ani sáhnout. Nemůže si pomoct, jen na sebe preventivně položí ruku. Nemůže se začít honit, protože by byl během tří vteřin hotový. Nicméně to, co se teď děje, je mimo jeho moc. Je to tak naprosto pornografické, sledovat Sherlocka, jak sám sebe šuká svými vlastními prsty. 

„Johne,“ vydechne Sherlock, hlas napjatý jako struna. „Pojď blíž. Pojď sem a stoupni si za mě.“ 

„Proč?“ chce vědět John, je obezřetný, ale navzdory tomu, co doopravdy chce, a navzdory tomu, jak nepříjemné je v tomhle stavu dokonce jen udělat pár kroků, jde blíž k Sherlockovi. 

„Brzo se udělám a chci, abys to viděl. Chci, abys byl tady, až se to stane.“ Sherlock vytáhne prsty ven a předkloní se, podpírá se levou rukou, zatímco pravá stále zpracovává jeho péro. 

John stojí přímo za ním, stojí u okraje postele. Z jeho penisu ukápne docela velké množství tekutiny a přistane přímo na Sherlockově zadku a pak se ozve dvojí vzdych – Johnův je plný zděšení a Sherlockův plný něčeho, co zděšení rozhodně není. 

„Promiň,“ špitne John, zahanbený a neschopný odtrhnout své fascinované oči od toho, jak jeho preejakulát klouže po oblině Sherlockova perfektního zadku. 

„Saháš na sebe?“ chce vědět Sherlock. 

No, popravdě, teď už na sebe sahá. John nemůže lhát. Stejně už to zašlo příliš daleko. 

„Ano,“ přiznává. Je to pravda; je tak tvrdý, že nesahat na sebe už přestalo být možné, zvlášť, když je tak blízko k Sherlockovi, který brzy dosáhne orgasmu. (Ani teď nemůže pomyslet na slovo orgasmus. Příliš nebezpečné.)

„Polož ruce na moje boky,“ nařídí mu Sherlock, a navzdory tomu, jak moc je John nechce sundat ze svého ptáka, to udělá. Sherlock přiráží do své vlastní pěsti, jeho boky se pod Johnovýma rukama pohupují. John stojí mezi jeho nohama, jeho penis je jen tři palce daleko od jeho zadku. Bylo by to tak jednoduché. Jeho pohled těká mezi Sherlockovým zadkem a jeho vlastním pérem a pokouší se vší silou myslet na cokoli jiného než na tohle, ale nemůže. Je to jako usínat na ranní hodině ve škole, když všechnu svou koncentraci zaměříte na to, abyste neusnuli, ale nakonec je to ta jediná věc, která se děje. Sherlock se najednou přestane hýbat. 

„Udělej to,“ zavrčí. „Myslíš si to tak nahlas, že to slyším, jako bys to křičel. Chceš to. Tak to udělej.“ 

Johnovým tělem zmítá zoufalství. Měl by se zeptat, kolik je hodin – jedna hodina už mohla dávno uběhnout, ale i kdyby ano – 

Je mu jasné, že jejich sázku už prohrál, tak proč to prostě neudělat? V tomhle bodě už nezáleží na tom, jak moc je tvrdý, nebo proč souhlasil s touhle příšernou hrou, nebo kdo komu se doopravdy líbí – všechno, co ví, a ví to každým pórem svého těla, každým chloupkem na své kůži a každým nervovým zakončením, že absolutně nic nechce tak moc, jako proniknout do Sherlocka a ošukat ho tak tvrdě, jak ještě nikdy nikoho ve svém životě neošukal. 

„Udělej to,“ vyštěkne Sherlock, pohne se dozadu a dotkne se Johnova penisu.

John zaslechne, jak z něj vyjde naprosto nelidský zvuk a beze slova varování (Kristepane, co se to z něj stalo?) udělá přesně to, vrazí do Sherlocka jediným prudkým pohybem a nejasně slyší, jak u toho oba dělají dost hluku, ale nijak ho to nezajímá – zarývá všechny své prsty do Sherlockových boků a vniká do něj, jako by na tom záležely oba jejich životy. Šuká Sherlocka bez kapky slitování, tak tvrdě, že by ho mohl zlomit vejpůl, a všechno, na čem záleží, je jen to, jak úžasné to je. Je užší než všechny ženy, se kterými kdy byl, a tak horký, že je dost možné, že jeho péro prostě shoří. Přiráží a přiráží a v uších se mu vaří krev a Sherlock se pod ním svíjí, jeho hluboký hlas sténá a svírá se kolem Johna jako děvka, jeho tělo sevře Johnovo péro, třikrát, čtyřikrát, jak se udělal, a to je konec – Johnovi přijde, jako by jeho tělo explodovalo, je oslepený záblesky světla a ví, že by se neměl udělat uvnitř Sherlocka, ale nemůže, nezvládne to – stále ho šoustá tak tvrdě jako nikdy nikoho, pevně zaklenutý uvnitř, jak se z něj dere jeho sperma, tiskne se k němu v dlouhotrvající nehybnosti, zatímco do něj vyprazdňuje všechno, co bylo v jeho koulích. Trvá to tři dlouhé vlny a potom se konečně může znovu pohnout, ještě několikrát přirazí, jak jeho orgasmus pomalu ustává a až potom je schopný ho vytáhnout a zhroutit se na postel. Jeho penis sebou stále cuká a proudí z něj sperma, ale jeho svaly jsou vyčerpané. Jeho orgasmus trval snad pět nebo šest minut a neví, jestli se během toho vůbec stihl pořádně nadechnout; motá se mu hlava a má závrať, je si jen částečně vědom toho, že Sherlock vedle něj taky lapá po dechu. 

Jeho zrak se pomalu vrací spolu s vědomím. Nemůže se přimět, aby se na Sherlocka podíval, ale donutí se ho alespoň zeptat. „Jsi v pořádku? To bylo…“ 

„Neuvěřitelné,“ řekne Sherlock, zní naprosto omráčeně. „Mnohem lepší, než jak jsem o tom snil.“ 

Tehdy se na něj John podívá. Sherlockovy oči jsou zavřené, končetiny do všech stran. Musí být celý pokrytý svým vlastním spermatem, ale nezdá se, že by byl schopný si kvůli tomu momentálně stěžovat. 

„Ty jsi o tomhle snil?“ zeptá se John bez dechu, hlas stále napnutý.

Sherlock se usměje, hrudník se zvedá jeho ztěžklým dýcháním. „Každý sní. Představuje si, jaké to bude poprvé.“ 

„A tohle je to, co jsi chtěl?“ zeptá se John. „Aby se stalo něco takového? Chtěl jsi, aby do tebe někdo, ehm, pronikl?“ 

Sherlock udělá pohyb, který vzdáleně připomíná pokrčení ramen, oči stále pevně zavřené, stále se snaží popadnout dech. „Tak i tak. Nebylo to nic určitého.“ 

John stočí svůj zrak zpátky ke stropu. 

„Takže předpokládám, že jsem prohrál,“ řekne, zašklebí se. „Nedokážu si představit, že bys přijal jakýkoli důvod, proč by se tohle nemělo počítat, až na to, že nějaké důvody existují. Myslím tím to, žes na mě zase sahal, a-“

„A dostal jsi erekci, zatímco jsi sledoval, jak se svlékám. A ta se ještě zvětšila, zatímco jsi sledoval, jak na sebe sahám. Nedaří se mi vidět ten rozdíl mezi motivací, pokud je výsledek stále stejný,“ řekne Sherlock, nezní, jako by ho to teď nějak extra zajímalo. 

John má potíže, když se snaží najít cokoliv, čím by mohl popřít Sherlockovo tvrzení a po několika neplodných minutách to vzdá. 

„Nikdy jsem nad muži nepřemýšlel. Normálně ne.“ Chtěl k tomu přidat Nebo o tobě, ale v téhle chvíli cítí tak silné spojení se Sherlockem, pokud vezmeme v úvahu fakt, že spolu právě měli naprosto úžasný sex, že to nemá smysl. Opravdu neuvěřitelný sex. Nechce ranit jeho city. Sherlock stále neporušil jeho pravidlo, nedotkl se jeho penisu a John stejně nějak skončil nejen s tím, že měl orgasmus jako včerejší večer, ale měl se Sherlockem opravdový sex. Sex tak úžasný, že ví, že se nikdy nedokáže přimět, aby toho litoval. Tohle bude léta sloužit jako materiál k honění. Stále je pravda, že takhle nikdy – vědomě – nad Sherlockem nepřemýšlel, ale ví, že v budoucnu už nebude schopný se tomu vyhnout, ne, když se stalo tohle. 

„Já vím,“ řekne Sherlock po chvilce. Zavrtí se a sedne si, podívá se na Johna, který je rozvalený na jeho posteli. Odmlčí se, jakoby zvažoval, že řekne něco dalšího, ale potom se zvedne a řekne: „Potřebuju sprchu,“ a přesune se k šatníku. „Byla to přesně jedna hodina a dvacet čtyři minut,“ dodá. „Fér je fér: zítra to bude třicet šest minut.“ Odebere se do koupelny, aniž by počkal na Johnovu odpověď, dveře do ložnice nechá otevřené. 

John se chce samozřejmě taky osprchovat, ale očividně to bude muset počkat. Zcela zjevně má hodně věcí, o kterých potřebuje přemýšlet. Podívá se na svůj vyčerpaný, extrémně uspokojený penis a tiše si zoufá nad svým nedostatkem kontroly. Už nahlas uznal, že prohrál, ale má ještě jeden pokus, jen aby dokázal, že to zvládne. Vytáhne každý trik, který zná. Předtím si pořádně vyhoní. Bude myslet na zkažené jídlo, Margaret Thatcherovou, rozkládající se lebeční absces jednoho ze svých starších mužských pacientů. Cokoli, jen aby se dostal skrz třetí a poslední zkoušku své důstojnosti. John si povzdychne, posbírá se z postele, vezme si své oblečení a jde do svého pokoje, než si bude moct dát sprchu.

*** 

 

Ale příští den se všechno změní. 

Je neděle a Lestrade jim o půl osmé zavolá s neodkladnou žádostí o pomoc se sériovým vrahem, jehož (poměrně odporným) koníčkem je střílení a stahování obětí z kůže. Na Scotland Yard se dostaví asi o patnáct minut později. Lestrade jim oběma podá dva šálky s nechutnou kávou a předloží jim informace, které doposud získali ohledně prvních dvou vražd. Poté, co Lestradea zkritizovali za to, že je k případu nezavolal hned po první vraždě, Sherlock požaduje, aby je vzal na místo činu. V taxíku jsou oba velmi potichu, ale nepanuje mezi nimi žádné napětí. Je jen příliš brzo a všechno se zdá být tak nějak normální, i když John stále cítí to pouto, které se mezi ním a Sherlockem včera v noci vytvořilo. Jsou nejlepší přátelé, ale fyzická intimita se počítá. Mění věci. Není to jen představa. 

Jak den pokračuje, případ se rozrůstá a komplikuje, až najednou společně s Lestradem a osmi nebo devíti policisty obléhají skladiště na jižním břehu Temže. Technicky nejsou součástí případu, ale jsou přímo za Lestradem. A potom dostanou signál a kolem propukne peklo. Létají kolem nich kulky a další věc, kterou si John uvědomí, je to, že je Sherlock na nohou a utíká za Lestradem a jeho muži. John na něj zakřičí a rozběhne se za ním, ale zahlédne to, co viděl Sherlock: nízkou, šlachovitou postavu, která nápadně připomíná Marka Davise, jejich podezřelého. Johnovi to začíná docházet, zatímco vynakládá všechny své síly na běh: Davis naplánoval explozi skladiště jako jednoduché odvedení pozornosti, zatímco chtěl uniknout, ale Sherlock nejspíš nějak musel zjistit, co bylo po celou dobu jeho záměrem, a byl připravený. John ho konečně dožene. Davis se najednou zastaví a otočí se, vytahuje zbraň. 

„Sherlocku!“ vykřikne John a strčí do něj paží. Když zazní několik výstřelů, Sherlock už se krčí na zemi. Kulky se kolem nich míhají tak blízko, že John cítí jejich teplo a instinktivně se obličejem napřed vrhne na betonové podloží, ale bylo by to o dvě sekundy pozdě, kdyby byl Davis lépe mířil. 

„Johne!“ křičí Sherlockův hlas, tak horečný, jak ho John nikdy dřív neslyšel. Je ohromený šokem z toho, jak rychle kolem nich střely prolétávaly, a uvědomí si, že to klidně mohl dostat do obličeje. Ale jinak mu vůbec nic není a přetočí se na záda. Mezitím se Lestrade sebral a Davis už ryje ksichtem do bláta na břehu řeky. Sherlock překoná krátkou vzdálenost mezi nimi a sehne se k němu. „Johne,“ řekne znovu, naléhavě. 

John se stále snaží popadnout dech, ale zvládne promluvit: „Jsem v pohodě, Sherlocku. V pohodě. Netrefil mě.“ 

Výraz Sherlockovy tváře ho skoro vyděsí. Nikdy ho neviděl tak nabitý emocemi, nikdy, ani tehdy, když spolu byli v metru a několik centimetrů od nich tikala bomba, která měla vyhodit do vzduchu celý Parlament, a ani tehdy, když Sherlock zastřelil Magnussena. Vidí, jak se mu třesou rty. Nijak se Johna nedotýká, ale jeho obličej od něj není dál než jednu stopu, pohledem kmitá po Johnově tváři. Zdá se, že ztratil řeč. 

„Ehm, Sherlocku?“ Lestrade si strojeně odkašle. Klečí na Davisovi, kolenem ho tiskne k zemi. „Nechtěl jsi někoho náhodou vyslechnout?“ 

Sherlock sebou trhne, jako by zapomněl, že nejsou sami. Posadí se zpět na paty a zadívá se na Davise tak jedovatě, že by ho mohl prakticky zabít. 

„Ty,“ zavrčí. „Považuj se za největšího šťastlivce na celé zemi. Pokud bys zabil Johna Watsona, nedostal by ses odsud živý.“ Oči se mihnou k Lestradovi. „Vyslechněte ho sami,“ řekne stroze. „John a já jdeme domů.“ 

Lestrade vypadá stejně šokovaně, jako se John cítí. „Cože?“ naléhá. „Sherlocku!“ 

„Dostali jste ho, co víc chcete?“ odsekne mu Sherlock. „Ztratil jsem zájem. Odcházíme.“ 

Lestrade sklouzne pohledem k Johnovi, který jen pokrčí rameny; stejně jako on nemá nejmenší tušení, co do Sherlocka vjelo. 

„Fajn, jděte,“ řekne Lestrade. „Vlastně jste nás až sem dostali vy dva, takže jo, máme ho. Díky.“ 

Sherlock už ho dávno nevnímá. Postaví se, nabídne Johnovi ruku, aby mu pomohl na nohy, ztlumí hlas a zeptá se: „Jsi v pořádku?“ 

„Jo, v pohodě,“ trvá na svém John. „Vážně.“ 

Sherlock ho pustí a bez dalších řečí proklouzne kolem něj směrem k nejbližší ulici. John se otočí zpět na Lestradea, který nasazuje pouta Davisovi. Vymění si jeden ze svých obvyklých pohledů Je to Sherlock. Co vlastně čekáme?, potom John beze slova ukáže na Sherlocka a Lestrade v rezignovaném porozumění přikývne.

John dožene Sherlocka, který má ruce zastrčené hluboko v kapsách. Než se během deseti minut dostanou zpět na hlavní silnici, kde, jak John doufá, chytnou taxi, Sherlock neřekne ani ň. 

Je už před šestou, a jak jdou společně tiše do schodů vedoucích do bytu, John přemýšlí, jestli si prostě dají večeři, nebo co vlastně budou dělat, jenže Sherlock odejde přímo do své ložnice a zabouchne za sebou dveře. John se cítí poněkud v rozpacích. Ne proto, že by se Sherlock choval vzdorovitě, nad tím už dávno nepřemýšlí. Dřív se to stávalo často, ale od Johnova rozvodu a stěhování zpět do 221B, byl Sherlock vždy víc přístupný, už od něj takhle neutíkal. Ani když měl svoje nejhorší nálady, při nejhorším byl jen otravný. Rozhodne se, že mu dá až do večeře pokoj a zkusí počkat, jestli to nepřejde samo. Taky nemá tušení, jestli Sherlock stále plánuje uskutečnit jejich třetí pokus, jestli to tedy stále má nějaký smysl. Pokud už prohrál dvě kola ze tří, a to na celé čáře, může stále ještě upřímně tvrdit, že nemá o sex se Sherlockem zájem? 

Okay, chvíle pravdy, Watsone, zamyslí se. Prohrál jsi v momentě, kdy ti do zadku strčil jazyk. Nebo to bylo už dřív? Když poprvé začal tvrdnout? Nebo ještě dřív? Je to vážně těžké. Na Sherlockovi mu opravdu z hloubi srdce záleží a teď, když je tváří v tvář nepopiratelnému skrytému zájmu v až doposud neuvědomělém fyzickém vztahu, kam to asi tak může směřovat? 

John se zhroutí na pohovku a uvědomí si, že vážně potřebuje chvilku na přemýšlení. Včera v noci byl totálně mimo a příliš přesycený na to, aby vůbec dokázal zapnout mozek, a dneska byli celý den v jednom kole. Včera v noci si nad vším tím přemýšlením o šukání Sherlocka musel vyhonit ve sprše, a má pocit, že na to v blízké budoucnosti pravděpodobně bude myslet při každé možné příležitosti. Pravdou totiž je, že s jasností a denním světlem, kterou ráno nebo den poté, většinou přinese, John stále nemůže sám sobě popírat, že to byl, jednoduše řečeno, ten nejlepší sexuální zážitek v celém jeho životě. Pokud možno spolu s nocí předtím. A jestli je tohle Sherlock bez rozsáhlejších zkušeností, postupem času to může být jen lepší. 

Mohlo by to být perfektní: jsou nejlepší přátelé, už spolu nějakou dobu bydlí, znají své nejhorší a nejotravnější návyky, ale stále jim jeden na druhém záleží, oba by se pro toho druhého vzdali bez mrknutí oka svého života. Vždycky je nazýval nejlepšími přáteli. Neví, jak o nich mluvil Sherlock, dokud si od Johna nepřevzal tenhle termín. Zdá se, že by to mělo být mnohem jasnější, ale v tomhle případě nebral v úvahu svou vlastní dětinskost. Možná to vždycky bylo jasné. A když si vzpomene na ten vyděšený pohled v Sherlockově tváři, který viděl ani ne před hodinou, začíná si John uvědomovat, že pro Sherlocka nejspíš znamená mnohem víc, než si byl doteď schopen připustit. Myslel si, že vše, co pro něj kdy Sherlock udělal, bylo ve jménu jejich přátelství, z čistě platonické, ale přesto hluboké lásky, kterou k sobě navzájem chovají, a Johnovi to nikdy nebránilo v tom, aby byl schopen někoho jiného milovat neplatonicky. Dokázal se oženit bez toho, aby bojoval s tím, co cítí k Sherlockovi... ne snad? Prostě vždycky předpokládal, že to Sherlock cítí stejně. 

(No, do háje.)

Takže, co to znamená? John neví. Ale vidí všechny možnosti, které má, a když tady sedí, jen sám se sebou, zatímco tma kolem něj houstne, zvládne si připustit, že proti vztahu mezi nimi dvěma nic nemá. Mohlo by to fungovat. Dokonce dost dobře. Prostě by se to mohlo jen… stát. (Nebo by na to prostě měl přestat myslet a dát tomu volný průběh.) 

Dveře ložnice se otevřou a Sherlock se z nich pomalu vynoří. Projde chodbou a zastaví se ve dveřích do obýváku, zadívá se na Johna. Dlouhou chvíli jen mlčí. A potom řekne: „Dnešek stále platí?“ 

Divné, jak se mu najednou uleví. John se pokusí o úsměv. „Co? No jasně. Pokud stále chceš, po tom všem, co se dnes stalo. Tak jsme se přece dohodli. Třicet šest minut.“ 

Sherlock se zavrtí a přenese váhu na druhou nohu. „Musí to být později?“ 

John cítí, jak se mu zvedá obočí. „Ne,“ řekne. „To ty jsi pokaždé rozhodl, že to bude v devět. Může to být kdykoliv. Kdy chceš-“ 

„Hned,“ řekne Sherlock a bez dalšího slova se vrátí do ložnice. 

John na moment váhá. Chtěl si dát sprchu, vyhonit se a psychicky se připravit, tedy, ne že by to předcházející noci nějak fungovalo, ale pořád by bylo fajn dokázat Sherlockovi i sobě, že je schopný se ovládat. Ale pokud vezme v úvahu poněkud dramatické zakončení dnešního odpoledne a následně Sherlockovo chování, John opravdu nechce říct ne. Vstane a jde k němu. 

Postel je stále odsunuta k protější zdi, Sherlock je uprostřed místnosti, jen tam stojí a tváří se znepokojeně. Zvedne hlavu, když John vstoupí a dojde k němu, ale nic neříká. 

John se zlehka usměje, i když je trochu v rozpacích. „Ahoj,“ řekne. „Hmm, takže… čím chceš začít?“ 

Sherlock opustí myšlenky, v kterých se doteď ztrácel, a vytáhne z kapsy telefon, na kterém nastaví stopky, tentokrát jen třicet šest minut, a spustí je. Telefon odloží na noční stolek a řekne: „Chci, abys mě svlékl.“ 

„Okay,“ řekne John. Není to přesně to, co očekával, ale rozhodně je to mnohem příjemnější, než kdyby jen dostal nařízeno svléknout sám sebe. Začne se Sherlockovým sakem, rozepne knoflíky a stáhne mu ho z ramen. Odloží ho na židli a pokračuje s jeho košilí, knoflík po knoflíku, shora dolů. Sherlockovy oči sledují jeho obličej, intenzivně, bez mrknutí, a John se musí přemáhat, aby je zvládl ignorovat. Vzdálenost mezi nimi se dnes zdá být jiná než dřív. Vždycky pro ně bylo přirozené sdílet svůj osobní prostor, někdy až příliš, John měl dost příležitostí, aby nad tím přemýšlel. 

Jenže teď je prostor mezi nimi nabitý, magnetický, hřeje. Skutečnost, že spolu měli sex, nejspíš navždy změnila chemii, která mezi nimi doteď byla. Dokud si John odmítal přiznat, že se mezi nimi něco dělo, byl schopný držet to v platonické linii, navenek i uvnitř sebe. Nebylo to nijak těžké, to, že kolem sebe měl vždycky ženy a Sherlockova mužnost tomu dost dobře pomáhala. Ale jejich sázka otevřela Pandořinu skříňku a některé možnosti se staly realitou. Najednou je všechno jinak. Všechno mu připadá jiné. Šálek čaje, ze kterého se oba napijí, už nebude jen šálek čaje. Náhodný dotyk na chodbě, v taxíku nebo na místě činu už nebude jen obyčejný dotyk. Všechno se změnilo. 

Svlékne Sherlockovu košili a přehodí ji přes sako. Když se vrátí, Sherlock Johnovi v okamžiku přetáhne přes hlavu jeho pletený svetr a hodí ho ve směru židle, netrpělivost roste. „Moje kalhoty,“ řekne, zatímco rozepíná Johnovy džíny. „A sundej si ponožky.“ 

John se sehne, aby si je svlékl, a udělá to samé i s džínami, když už mu je Sherlock rozepl. Odkopne je k židli. Pokračuje s jeho kalhotami a stáhne je i se spodním prádlem. Sherlock je jako obvyklé bosý. Zaváhá, ale potom svlékne i své spodky. Stejně by to dřív nebo později jeden z nich udělal a ví, že nemají moc času. (I když by to časové omezení jistě mohli ignorovat, ale tohle je Sherlockův experiment, takže mu do toho John nebude kecat.) „Okay,“ řekne John, vyčkává. 

Sherlock, aniž by se pohnul, jen dlouhou chvíli zírá na jeho hrudník, John si nemůže pomoct, ale má pocit, že ho stále trápí to, co se stalo. Ale neví, co na to říct, jak ho oslovit. Nedělej si s tím starosti, kámo, zahrajeme si tu naši divnou hru na sex a bude ti líp! Ehm, nejspíš ne. Raději dál čeká. Sherlock se předkloní, položí ruce na Johnovy boky a olízne jeho levou bradavku. (Vždycky nejdřív levou. To si vážně vydedukoval, že má levou citlivější než pravou? Určitě. Zdá se, že Sherlock zná jeho tělo lépe než on sám.) John se zlehka zachvěje, cítí, jak jeho bradavka po útoku Sherlockova jazyka tvrdne. Jeho penis okamžitě reaguje. Ví, že je to nejspíš nevyhnutelné a tiše se poddá. Stejně by se to dřív nebo později stalo. 

Sherlockův jazyk masíruje jeho bradavku a John se zachvěje. Potom se kolem ní ty neuvěřitelné rty obemknou, pevněji, než kdyby ji jen olizoval, je to spíš, jako by ji líbal. Chvíli se u ní zdrží, ústa něžná, a potom se přesune k pravé a pokračuje vzhůru, zasypává jeho hruď promyšlenými polibky. Zastaví se na jeho krku a jeho ruka se omotá kolem Johnových zad, aby ho přitáhl blíž k sobě. John cítí Sherlockovu erekci, ústa a celé jeho tělo, jejich vzdálenost – všechno je to tak strašně intimní a je to mnohem víc než jen fyzické uspokojení. Cítí, jak jsou si se Sherlockem blízko, ne jen jejich těla, ale celé jejich bytí, všechno to, čím jsou. John má pocit, jako by měl závrať a z toho všeho se mu zamotá hlava. Zvedne ruce a položí je na Sherlockovy paže, aby si srovnal rovnováhu. Jejich obličeje jsou blízko, Sherlock saje kůži na jeho krku, přímo pod jeho levým uchem. Odtáhne se jen tak, aby se setkal s Johnovým pohledem, jen na krátký moment, ale zdá se, jako by se mezi nimi v té chvíli otevřel celý vesmír. A potom ho Sherlock políbí. 

Johnova kolena se skoro podlomí. Sherlock ho pevně drží, jednu paži má ovinutou kolem Johnových ramen a druhou kolem jeho hrudního koše a zad, ale to jediné, co John vnímá, je Sherlockův jazyk v jeho ústech. Líbají se bez jakýchkoliv zábran, a není to žádný krátký pokus. John v tom cítí všechno, co Sherlock cítí k němu, tak jasně, jako cítí Sherlockovu erekci na svém podbřišku. Tohle není jen sázka nebo dokazování čehokoliv. Tohle je daleko za hranicemi jakékoli hry. Tohle je vášeň a John má pocit, jako by se v ní topil. Je to dobré po fyzické i emoční stránce – je to, jako by konečně přešel neviditelnou čáru, aniž by věděl, že čeká, až ji překročí. Je to jako úleva, jako by se mu skoro chtělo brečet. Líbají se a líbají a líbají a Sherlock mezitím lapá po dechu a prýští z něj emoce a John ho drží tak blízko jako nikdy dřív. Sherlockovy ruce mu putují po zádech, prsty mu klouzají po zadku, vlasech a tváři, mnou jeho pokožku a John ví, že je ztracený. Drží Sherlockův perfektní zadek a jakási místnost v jeho srdci se konečně odemkla a dovolila Sherlockovi vstoupit, přestala protestovat proti Sherlockově přítomnosti. Jako by tam snad Sherlock celou dobu nepatřil, John nechápe, proč to v sobě celou tu dobu popíral. Začnou v něm hlodat výčitky, ale ještě není pozdě. Všechno je, jak má být. 

Když začne zvonit telefon, je John překvapený. (Neměl tušení, že už mohlo od začátku uběhnout třicet šest minut.)

Sherlock se odtáhne, vypadá stejně zmateně, jako se John cítí. Olízne si rty a vypadá nezvykle nervózně. 

„Johne,“ řekne, jeho srdce stále bije proti Johnově hrudi, ale zdá se, že neví, jak dokončit větu. Vypadá skoro vystrašeně, jako by ho kvůli tomu John měl pokárat. 

„Počkej vteřinu,“ řekne John. Překoná vzdálenost mezi ním a telefonem, na kterém vypne alarm, a vrátí se zpět. „Kde jsme to skončili?“ 

Pokud čekal, že se Sherlock prostě vrátí k tomu, co dělal předtím, očividně se zmýlil. 

„Johne,“ řekne Sherlock a zní docela podrážděně, jako by John byl ten idiot, „čas vypršel. Už to nemusíš dělat.“ 

(Muset?) John zmateně zamrká. To Sherlock vážně nic z toho nepochopil? Že už Johna žádný experiment dávno nezajímal? (Copak necítil všechno, co se mezi nimi dělo?) 

„Sherlocku,“ řekne, není si tak úplně jistý sám sebou a ani tím, jak Sherlocka uklidnit, ale uvědomuje si, že to musí říct. „Já jsem… Tentokrát jsem tě to jen nenechával udělat. Chtěl jsem to. Uznávám: prohrál jsem. Navzdory tomu, co jsem si předtím myslel, vypadá to, že s tebou vážně chci mít sex. Takže, můžeme se k tomu vrátit?“ 

Sherlock si jen překříží ruce na hrudi, ale jinak se nepohne. „Čas vypršel. Už tuhle hru nechci hrát dál. Můžeme to ukončit.“ Řekne Sherlock zatvrzele, i přesto, že je jeho penis stále tvrdý. 

John zakroutí hlavou. „Takže, kdo je teď idiot?“ zeptá se. Položí dlaně na Sherlockovy paže. „Máš pocit, že tohle byla hra?“ 

Sherlock se podívá stranou. „Ne,“ zazní tiše, jako by to bylo přiznání, za které by se měl stydět. 

Pořád mu to nedochází, pomyslí si John. 

„Pro mě taky ne,“ řekne jemně a pokusí se uvolnit Sherlockovy překřížené ruce, aby se vměstnal do prostoru mezi nimi, ale Sherlock jen spustí paže podél boků a nedotýká se ho. „Podívej, uznávám, choval jsem se jako idiot. Měl jsi pravdu. Zdá se, že to chci. Říkám to, ne snad? Chci to.“ 

Sherlock se na něj podívá, přimhouří oči. „Chceš se mnou mít sex?“ 

„Myslím, že přesně to se pokouším celou dobu říct, ano,“ řekne John popuzeně. 

Teď je to Sherlock, kdo kroutí hlavou, i když zvedne ruce a položí je na Johnova ramena. „Jsi prostě nezadaný a obracíš se k nejpraktičtějšímu závěru. Vše, co jsem dokázal, je to, že bys měl sex s kýmkoliv, kdo by se tě správně dotýkal. Sám jsi to řekl.“ 

John se na něj zamračí, není si jistý, kvůli které části protestovat nejdřív, ale Sherlock má pravdu – přesně tohle řekl. 

„A,“ dodává Sherlock, znovu uhne pohledem. „Tohle já nechci.“ 

Johnovi to konečně dojde. Sherlock k němu skutečně chová vážné city, mnohem vážnější, než si uvědomoval, když navrhl tuhle sázku. 

„Takhle to není,“ řekne John a myslí to vážně. „Vážně ne. Podívej – vím, že to je dost rychlý obrat. Pro mě taky. Ale když jsi mě políbil -“

Sherlockovy oči se rychle vrátí k jeho pohledu, zkoumají. „Tak co?“ 

„No – tedy, už jsem o tom přemýšlel, ale jo,“ řekne John. „V tu chvíli jsem si to uvědomil.“ 

„Uvědomil co?“ dožaduje se Sherlock vysvětlení. 

John na chvilku zavře oči. „Polib mě znovu a uvidíš.“ 

Sherlock tentokrát neváhá a udělá přesně to, co po něm John chce, během okamžiku jsou jeho ústa na Johnových. Jeho paže se kolem Johna omotají jako hřejivý kabát a znovu se k sobě přitisknou, dotýkají se všemi částmi těla a je to pocit, jako když se vrátíte domů, je to tak správné. Během pár vteřin se o sebe vášnivě třou a John se to ani nesnaží zastavit. Sherlock sténá do jeho úst a potom se odtrhne. „Johne, já – jsi si jistý?“ 

„Vypadám nejistě?“ zeptá se John, oči skoro zavřené, pozoruje Sherlockovy rty. 

„Nijak zvlášť,“ řekne Sherlock. Znovu se předkloní, aby Johna políbil, ale v poslední vteřině se zastaví. „Ta věc, co jsem udělal první noc – můžu ji udělat znovu?“ 

John si nemůže pomoct a zasténá. „Oh bože, ano.“ Vezme Sherlockovu ruku a položí ji na svůj tvrdý penis. „A můžeš se mě dotýkat, kdekoliv chceš,“ dodá. 

Sherlock ztěžka vydechne a podívá se dolů na Johnova ptáka ve své ruce. 

„Je to přesně takové, jako jsem si představoval,“ řekne. Pak se podívá zpět do Johnovy tváře, oči zkoumající, potom se skloní a znovu ho líbá, jeho ruka ho celou dobu pevně svírá. 

John má pocit, že je to mnohem lepší, než by mělo být. Sherlockova ruka je velká a může toho najednou zakrýt tolik a John se pokouší nevysát mu kyslík přímo z jeho plic. Jeho ruka se bez jakéhokoli vědomého přemýšlení ocitne na Sherlockově penisu, což by mu mělo přijít divné, ale nepřijde – je to tak nějak přirozené. Jeho penis je velký a tvrdý a John během první vteřiny ví, že by na něj mohl sahat až do konce svého života. Sherlock při tom hluboko ve svém hrdle zasténá, jeho páteř se pod Johnovou druhou rukou zavlní. Přirazí do Johnovy dlaně a začne ho líbat hladověji a hlouběji než kdy předtím, a je to tak intenzivní, že by je to oba mohlo zabít. 

John se od něj odtáhne jen na vteřinu, aby mohl zavelet: „Do postele, hned!“, a Sherlock do jeho úst souhlasně zavrní a nějak se jim povede propracovat až k posteli, na kterou se svalí v klubku propletených končetin. 

Sherlock je všude kolem něj a posouvá se níž, John se nikdy dřív neocitl vedle někoho, kdo by byl o tolik větší než on sám, ale tohle je Sherlock, kterého zná a kterému věří (někdy až neuvěřitelně, pomyslí si John) a všechno je tak, jak má být. Sherlock zasypává jeho břicho polibky a potom se jeho ústa posouvají níž a níž, až na Johnův penis, už neplýtvá energií na slova. Vsaje ho, jako by to byl kyslík, jako by to byla jediná věc, která ho drží při životě, rty a jazyk a prsty zkoumají, objevují. John sténá a prohýbá se pod ním a pokouší se nepřirážet do jeho úst. Už je příliš blízko a ještě se nechce udělat – Sherlock mu slíbil, že znovu udělá tu nepopsatelně perverzní a úžasnou věc a on chce přesně to. Ale předtím, než stihne říct cokoli, aby ho varoval, Sherlock nechá jeho penis být a nařídí mu: „Otoč se.“ 

John nikdy dřív neuposlechl žadný příkaz tak rychle. Sherlock ho strčí na kolena, takže John spadne tváří napřed do polštáře, jeho zadek trčí do vzduchu a Sherlock ho oběma rukama mne a potom do něj zaboří svůj obličej. John zpovzdálí zaslechne, jak jeho ústa vydávají naprosto nedůstojné zvuky, ale je neschopný je zastavit. Je to tak úžasné, že má pocit, že vybuchne. Sherlockův jazyk je neuvěřitelně talentovaný a nestoudný a olizuje a vniká do Johna, jeho rty líbají jeho zadek tím nejoplzlejším možným způsobem a John bez výhrad a hlasitě vzdychá do Sherlockových peřin. Sherlockův obličej se na okamžik vzdálí a potom se objeví u Johnova levého ucha, Sherlock líbá jeho krk, zatímco stále dráždí jeho vstup. Jedním prstem pronikne dovnitř a John bezmocně zasténá, potom se přidá další a je to asi tak sedmdesátkrát lepší, než když si to John dělá sám. Sherlock ho šuká svými prsty a Johnovo tělo je jako v ohni. Tvrdší než kdy dřív, blahem poslintal a zamazal preejakulátem celé Sherlockovo povlečení. 

„Chci tě ošukat.“ Sherlockův hlas je hluboký a vibruje mu ušním bubínkem, jako kouř a med, naplněný zlověstným příslibem. 

John slýchá Sherlocka mluvit sprostě jen velmi zřídka, a dokonce i tohle ho momentálně vzruší ještě víc. Přikývne, než je vůbec schopný zformulovat srozumitelnou větu: „Ano – oh bože, prosím.“

Zdá se, že to je to, na co Sherlock celou dobu čekal. Prsty vymění za žalud svého penisu a začne do něj pronikat. Mnohem ohleduplněji, než John vnikl včera večer do něj, pomalu a plynule a kluzce, a John si uvědomí, že nemá nejmenší tušení, kdy Sherlock stihl použít lubrikant, ale usoudí, že to muselo být v tu chvíli, kdy umíral rozkoší z jeho talentovaných úst. Sherlockovo péro je tvrdé, a jak ho pomalu naplňuje, je to současně příliš a přitom naprosto dokonalé. Když je Sherlock v Johnovi konečně celý, znehybní. Stále ho zakrývá celým svým tělem. „V pořádku?“ zeptá se, hlas napjatý. 

„Nikdy v životě mi nebylo líp,“ řekne John upřímně, stěží zvládá artikulovat. 

Slyší úsměv v Sherlockově hlasu. „To ani mně.“ Jsou to ta poslední slova, která si navzájem na dlouhou chvíli sdělí, jak jsou oba spoutaní pocitem, když se v něm Sherlock začne pohybovat, nejdřív pomalu, aby se mu John přizpůsobil, a potom stále rychleji a rychleji. Ten pocit, když Sherlockova stehna narážejí zezadu do těch jeho, když ho drží přikovaného na místě svou levou rukou, zatímco pravou rukou mne jeho ptáka, to všechno je tak nesnesitelně důvěrné. A to ani nemluví o tom, jaké to je, mít Sherlocka uvnitř sebe, tvrdého jako kámen, ale horkého, jeho pulz bije přímo v Johnově nitru. Tohle je mnohem víc než sex, pomyslí si John. Včera večer to byl sex. Tohle je všechno, čím jsou, vše, co cítí, převedeno do fyzické podoby. Tohle je láska. 

Sherlock pravidelně zasahuje jeho prostatu a John už byl tak blízko ještě předtím, než to všechno vůbec začalo, že je jen otázkou vteřin, kdy se udělá. Vydechuje v bezbožném sténání – ne, vlastně už jen žadoní – a potom se topí ve vlnách orgasmu, které ho jedna po druhé drtí, sperma z něho proudí v silných výstřicích, zmáčí jím Sherlockovy prsty a peřiny pod nimi. Jak jeho vyvrcholení stále pokračuje, cítí, jak Sherlock ztrácí kontrolu, a uvědomí si, že nejspíš jen čekal, až se John udělá. Jeho přírazy jsou teď nevyzpytatelné, tvrdé a rychlé, a jak se snaží dosáhnout orgasmu, nemají žádný stálý rytmus, a když Sherlock konečně vyvrcholí, vyjde z něj zvuk tak nekontrolovatelný a animální, že sebou Johnův penis znovu několikrát škubne a ještě jednou nebo dvakrát vystříkne. 

Po několika okamžicích se jim oběma podaří svalit se na bok. Sherlock je stále uvnitř jeho těla a John cítí, jak jeho penis v dozvucích orgasmu stále pulzuje. 

Když John znovu najde sílu, aby promluvil, řekne: „To byla ta nejlepší – mám pocit, že si to myslím pořád dokola, ale vážně to byla ta nejlepší věc, co se mi kdy v životě stala.“ 

Sherlockova paže je uvězněná pod Johnem a obejme ho kolem hrudi. Zavrtá se nosem za Johnovo levé ucho. „Opravdu?“ 

„Určitě.“ 

„Myslel sis to i včerejší večer? A večer předtím?“

„Přesně tak,“ přiznává John. „Snažil jsem se to vysvětlovat různě. Ale je to tak.“ 

„Ale dnes to bylo nejlepší?“ doráží Sherlock. 

John otočí hlavu tak daleko, jak jen to jde, aby Sherlock mohl vidět jeho úsměv. „Naprosto,“ odpoví a proplete své a Sherlockovy prsty, které doteď tiskly jeho hruď. „A nikdy ve svém životě jsem nebyl tak rád za to, že mi někdo dokázal, že jsem se mýlil.“ 

Sherlock se ještě víc zavrtá do jeho krku. „Měl jsem za to, že už sis na to dávno zvykl,“ přemítá hloubavě. 

„Hej,“ řekne John. „Jenom proto, že jsme teď tohle, neznamená, že začneš být zlý.“

Sherlock se mu zasměje do ucha. „Myslel jsem si, že to bude stejné jako dřív. Myslel jsem, že by se ti to tak líbilo.“ 

„No, teď nejspíš nastal čas, kdy musím zjistit, jak se mi to vlastně líbí,“ řekne John jízlivě. Jeho žaludek při tom hlasitě zakručí, aby mu připomenul, že je pořád teprve sedm hodin večer. „Neměli jsme večeři,“ řekne. 

Sherlock ho políbí mezi lopatky. „Jebat na jídlo,“ řekne výstižně. 

John se ušklíbne a odtáhne se, Sherlock z něj pomalu vyklouzne. Ooh. Ráno to asi bude trochu bolet, ale nemohlo by ho to trápit míň. Otočí se, aby na sebe se Sherlockem viděli. „Řeknu ti, co uděláme,“ prohlásí. „Dám si rychlou sprchu a potom půjdeme na večeři. Na rande. A pak se vrátíme domů a dáme si další kolo.“ 

Sherlock to zvažuje. „Nemůžeme si prostě objednat donášku a najíst se v posteli?“ 

„Ne,“ stojí si za svým John, i když ho Sherlockův nápad zaujal. (Zítra.) „Rande. Pořádné jídlo.“ 

Sherlock zamrká, vypadá, že bude mít další námitky, ale nemá. „A potom se vrátíme zpátky do postele?“ 

Cítí, jak se ten hloupý úšklebek mění ve všech jeho nelichotivých rysech do úlevného úsměvu. „Přesně. Slibuju.“ Nakloní se a políbí Sherlocka, velmi důkladně a zvolna, a když se odtáhne, vidí v Sherlockových očích svítit hvězdičky. 

„Dohodnuto,“ přikývne Sherlock. 

John se sebere z postele a než odejde do koupelny, zastaví se ve dveřích. „Mimochodem, až se vrátím, čekám, že budeš oblečený a připravený vyrazit,“ varuje ho. 

Sherlock jen mávne rukou. „Pospěš si,“ je vše, co řekne.


End file.
